Entre La Espada y La Pared
by Hukarovi Yanoki
Summary: Ranma al ir distraído es atropellado y puesto al borde de la muerte, y ahora su prometidas deben hacerse a la idea de que podrían perderlo. Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo, la misma persona que las hace rivales, las une mientras esperan a que salga del coma.
1. Entre Amigos

Ranma ½:

**ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

Parte 1: Entre Amigos 

_por Zen _

Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki 

_**Nota del traducctor**_: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

© Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko.  
Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Shogakukan, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.  
Derechos Reservados ® 1996 de la historia - James Bateman ©

*** ### ***

"¡RANMA IDIOTA!" El cantar casi se convertía en una letania para Akane Tendo mientras que ella entrenaba en el dojo. Cada patada, cada golpe, fue acentuado con una sílaba de su mantra. "¡Ranma" [[**_whudd_**]] "Eres" [[_**whudd**_]] "Un" [[_**whudd**_]] "Idiota!" [[_**whudd**_]] [[_**whudd**_]]... 

Akane estaba en el patio del dojo, con un poste de práctica. El poste era la simplicidad misma, un poste de madera enterrado en la tierra. En cualquier dojo normal, utilizarian maderos cuatro por cuatro para los postes de entrenamiento. Pero éste era el Dojo Tendo, y cuatro por cuatro se habrían roto como palillos de dientes. Afortunadamente, Nabiki había logrado conseguir a su papá mucho en un cargamento que sobro del ferrocarril, duraban un poco más cerca de los cuatro por cuatro durarian, pero no por mucho. 

La mitad superior del poste fue enrrollada con una cuerda gruesa para proporcionar un área definida de blanco, y para evitar que el aprendiz se lastime las manos con la madera del poste. Los postes de entrenamiento a veces eran cubierto con simulados rellenos de paja o algodón, que hicia para uno un blanco más realista, e incluso permitia darle una personalización. El maniquí relleno que Akane tenía una graciosa peluca negra con una distintiva trenza, que parecía de alguna manera apropiado, y ciertamente le ayudaba a enfocar su energía en sus ataques. 

Ella había trabajado en un ritmo constante de patadas y golpes, y el poste comenzaba a mostrar las señales de su tensión. Con el último ataque de Akane, el poste se partio y voló sobre la azotea del dojo, llevándose el retrato de Ranma con él. Ella estuvo parada por un momento, tomando su respiración, mirando tristemente el resto astillado del poste. Finalmente, Akane suspiro y se dirigió hacia la casa y a un baño caliente, para relajarse. 

*** ### ***

En el pasillo del Dojo, Soun y Genma jugaban Shogi como de costumbre. A excepción de los sonidos anteriores del entrenamiento de Akane, y del fin subsecuente de su maniquí de entrenamiento en la poza, el día había sido anormalmente tranquilo. Happousai no había sido visto en días. Nabiki estaba lejos en alguna parte, probablemente separando a algún pobre tonto de su dinero como solo ella podía lograrlo, y Kasumi estaba en la cocina tarareaba mientras que preparaba la comida de costumbre. Aun mejor, la cena para esta noche iba a ser sukiyaki de Kasumi, con todo, había sido un día muy agradable. 

"Su movimiento, Saotome" Genma hizo una demostración de estudiar el tablero, pero su mente no estaba realmente en el juego. En un día como hoy, él estaba relajar y pensando en sus movimientos. Todo parecía ir tan bien. Ranma y Akane no habían peleado por más de una semana. Hay que admitir que su ultima pelea había sido una de las peores que el recordaba, pero desde entonces Ranma había permanesido fuera de su camino evitar comenzar cualquier discusión con su prometida. Por lo menos, él se había mantenido fuera de su camino últimamente. Quizás él intentaba darle tiempo de calmarse. Genma vio una abertura y movió una pieza. 

Soun miro severo el tablero, él y Genma estaban más o menos parejos, pero ambos era mejores en el engaño que en jugar realmente. Los juegos eran a veces más para ver quién podría llegar lejos con lo que ello. Era una buena manera de pasar tiempo de calidad. Soun suspiro y movió una de sus propias piezas. 

*** ### ***

Después de tallarse cuidadosamente, Akane se relajaba en la tina, dejando a su tensión derretirse al calor del agua. Después de un rato, sus pensamientos erraron (_Como lo hacian a menudo, aunque más pronto terminaban donde siempre_) de nuevo a su prometido. 

Su ultima pelea había mantenido sus golpes sobre mesas y ladrillos por días. Había momentos cuando ella no deseaba nada más que sacarse esos sentimientos de su cabeza, o ser cortes por lo menos. ¡El vigor de él! 

Había comenzado tan bien, mientras practicaban en el dojo. Akane había estado realmente de buen humor para varias, Kasumi habia acordado ayudarla a trabajar en otro capítulo del libro de su madre, y Akane parecia animada. Donde ella había cometido su error fue en compartir esa noticia con Ranma. 

Ranma había adoptado una expresión horrorizada, y había hecho varias observaciones groseras de que una 'verdadera artista marcial' no recurria a las armas biotóxicas. Él entonces había procedido a decirle en detalle exacto lo qué él pensó de la oportunidad de su marido en sobrevivir a lo que cocinaba, asumiendo, por supuesto, que ella pudiera encontrar a alguna persona que quisiera casarse con alguien tan poco femenina como ella. 

En la retrospección, la reacción de Ranma habría sido predecivble. Él se reía siempre de su cocinar, siempre se reia de su tentativa de comportarse como una chica, y después criticarla por no ser más femenina. Akane sentía que no había manera para que ella ganara. No importa lo qué ella hiciera, Ranma siempre se reía de ella. 

Akane sabía que su cocina necesita trabajo, y ella lo intentaba tan duro. ¿Cómo él esperaba que ella mejorara si no intentaba aprender? Pero no, él incluso no le daría una oportunidad. La enfureció, y era incluso peor cuando ella descubrió que él podía cocinar mejor que ella. Sí, en retrospectiva, la reacción de Ranma había sido perfectamente predecible. Cuando sin embargo, había sido más de lo que Akane podía resistir. 

"¡Ranma Idiota!" ella había gritado, cayendo nuevamente dentro de un patrón demasiado familiar. Ella había avanzado hacia él, sus ataques eran conducidos más por la rabia que por la inteligencia, ella estaba tan enojada. Ranma evitó sus ataques con bastante fácilidad, que hicieron poco para mejorar el temperamento de Akane. 

"¿Akane, no te cansas de estar siempre tan enojada?" 

"¡POR SUPUESTO!" ella había contestado. "¡Pero tu nunca pareces cansarte de HACERME enojar! ¿No te cansas de ser siempre tan insensible?" Ahora Akane había acorralado a Ranma en una esquina del dojo. 

Ranma saltó ligeramente sobre ella mientras se lanzaba contra el. "Fea" él replicó, "¡Tendrás que ser mucho más rápida que éso!" Él aterrizó detrás de ella. Akane giro para hacerle frente una vez más. 

"Maldicion..." ella murmuró. "Te demostraré..." 

Pero Ranma incluso no parecía escucharla. De hecho, él dio vuelta para darle la espalda a ella, como si él incluso no la considerara una amenaza. Ésa fue la ultima gota. "¡Oooh, TE ODIO!" El ladrillo que ella lanzó aterriso directo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ranma comenzó a caer adelante, deslumbrado. "¡Puedes ser..." La patada de Akane lo alcanzo antes de que él pudíera tocar el piso, trayendo su cabeza nuevamente dentro un llamativo angulo; "... tan arrogante..." su puño golpeo rezonando en los dientes de Ranma; "...**cretino**!" Ella gritó mientras su impacto hace temblar la casa. Ranma cayó en el piso del dojo como un saco de arroz. "!Porqué tan solo no te largas y te MUERES, Ranma!" Él nunca vio la patada venir mientras que ella lo lanzaba a través del umbral y hacia el jardín. Ranma-chica no había recuperado el sentido hasta que un koi adventurero había intentado nadar en su camisa. 

Akane cambió de puesto en la tina. "Ranma" ella suspiro... "Puedes ser **tan** cretino a veces..." 

*** ### ***

Ranma estaba sentado en el Ucchan, ocioso comia un okonomiyaki. Él le había dado algunas mordidas, pero por alguna razón él realmente no tenía hambre. Finalmente él suspiro y termino empujar el plato lejos. 

Ukyo notó el movimiento, y echó un vistazo en dirección a Ranma. Entonces notó que él apenas había tocado su okonomiyaki. Eso le preocupo, no era de Ranma dejar la comida, y ella tenía razón sabiendo que el okonomiyaki era uno de sus favoritos. Ella se dirigió hacia la mesa de Ranma y tomó asiento enfrente de él. 

Ranma reclinaba su cabeza en sus manos, mirando fijamente el basio. Ukyo tembló cuando ella vio la expresión en su cara, no le gustaba que él estuviera deprimido. 

"¿Ranma?" ella pregunto. "¿Ranma? ¿Que ocurre?" 

Ranma incluso no parecía oírla. 

"¿Ranma?, ¿Aun estás preocupado por esa pelea con Akane, verdad? Éso fue hace días, estoy segura que ella a olvidado todo sobre eso ahora..." 

Por un momento el fuego estuvo de regreso en los ojos de Ranma. "¡Preocupado por esa niña fea..." él comenzó. "Por supuesto que no!", pero mientras él lo dijo, Ukyo vio el fuego morir y la vida parecia drenarse de él. 

Ukyo no tenía ninguna idea de qué decir. Por un momento, ella sentía una llamarada de cólera propia. ¿Por qué no podía Ranma ver cómo ella se sentía por él? ¿Por qué Akane tenia que lastimarlo tanto siempre? ¡Simplemente no era justo! Otra mirada en el rostro de Ranma, sin embargo, y la cólera en ella se disipo para ser substituida por lastima. Ella no podía estar parada ahí viendolo en tal dolor. 

Ukyo miro alrededor de la tienda. Era la parte lenta de la tarde, así que ella y Ranma tenían el lugar para ellos. Se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta, moviendo el letrero de 'cerrado', y dio vuelta a la cerradura. Ella no deseaba ser interrumpida ahora; no cuando Ranma necesitó ayuda tan urgentemente. Ella fue de nuevo a la mesa y se sentó otra vez. 

"Ranma" ella dijo, "Vamos, Ranma, habla conmígo. Te sentirás mejor, lo prometo." 

Ranma no contestó inmediatamente. Por un momento, ella no pensó que él iba a decir algo, y cuando él lo hizo, era tan suavemente que casi no lo oyo. "Estoy bien, Ukyo" él suspiro... "Solamente cansado, eso es todos." 

"Ranma, tu nunca me has mentido antes; no comiences ahora" dijo Ukyo. "Te conozco demasiado bien para que lleges lejos con eso." 

Ranma dio una pálida sonrisa. "Sí, supongo que si" él dijo. Perdiendo la sonrísa, pero no desapareció totalmente. Ranma bajo la mirada a la mesa por un momento, ordenando sus pensamientos. "Estoy solamente cansado de todo este lío" él logro al fin. "Siempre peleando con Akane... Las cosas se han vuelto tan confusas. Incluso no sé quién soy a veces." 

Ukyo parpadeo. "Ranma, sé que tu maldición es dificil para tí, pero realmente no importa tu lo sabes. Sigues siendo la misma persona, no importa que seas mujer a veces." 

Ranma sonrió débil otra vez. "Gracias, Ukyo, pero no es realmente lo que quiero decir. La vida acaba de volverse tan... **complicada** últimamente. Tengo tres prometidas, y si éso no fuera problema suficiente, la mitad de los tipos en la ciudad estan afuera clamando por mi sangre, y la otra mitad quiere invitarme a salir. Algunos de esos payasos estan dentro de **ambos** grupos. Tengo a esa gimnasta sicopáta detras de mí, y si Mama descubre porqué no puedo unirme al equipo de la natación, tendré que cometer seppuku." 

"Las complicaciones comienzan a sonar como una subestimación." 

Ranma cabeceó desgraciadamente. "Y simplemente no sé qué hacer sobre eso. Ningun camino parece funcionar, parece que alguien esta enojado conmigo, y no tengo ninguna idea de cómo me meti en este lío, dejando solamente cómo puedo salir de él." 

"Pienso que lo veo" dijo Ukyo. "¿Fue eso lo qué comenzo esa última pelea con Akane? Has estado tan deprimido desde entonces." 

"A decir verdad, no sé." Ranma dijo. "Siempre que Akane y yo estamos juntos, peleamos, incluso cuando las cosas comienzan bien, terminan generalmente con nosotros peleando." Él suspiro. "Solamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ella." 

Ukyo suspiro pesadamente. "¿Tu la amas, Ranma?" 

"¡¿Qué?!" Las chispas volaron de los ojos de Ranma. "¿Ámarla?" Una vez más las chispas se disiparon tan rápidamente como habían venido. "¿Honestamente? No tengo ninguna idea de cómo me siento por ella, nunca realmente he tenido la oportunidad de descubrirlo. Pienso a veces que estoy comenzando a tener gusto por ella, y entonces... bueno, entonces todo se va al demonio y estamos peleando otra vez." 

"Pero tu has peleado por ella, varias veces." Ukyo dijo. "¿Lo habrías hecho si no te importara?" 

"De alguna manera, se lo debo. Cuando pápa y yo llegamos por primera vez al dojo, ella era la única quién era agradable conmigo, la única quién no parecía decepcionada de alguna manera." 

"¿Realmente?" Ukyo pregunto. "De alguna manera encuentro eso dificil de creer." 

"Pense que te había contado la historia" Ranma dijo. "Cuando pápa y yo llegamos por primera vez a Nerima, llovía. Pápa había enviado al Sr. Tendo una postal que le decía iriamos, y nosotro de algun modo fuimos sorprendidos por la lluvia en el camino." 

"Asi que era una chica en ese momento." 

"Sí, y no muy feliz sobre éso. Esa fue la primera vez que había oído hablar de todo esto de las prometidas. La primera vez que oí hablar **algo** de ésto, te das cuenta." 

Ukyo cabeceó. "Pienso que estoy comenzando a entender, Ranma." 

"De todos modos, cuando nosotros llegamos al dojo, el Sr. Tendo y las chicas nos esperaban. Al principio, el Sr. Tendo no notó que era una chica, pero no duró mucho ya que Nabiki se lo hizo notar. Él se desmayó." 

"Eso parece ciertamente poco apropiado para un artista marcial" Ukyo observo. 

"Él hace eso" Ranma convino. "Era ciertamente embarazoso, sentándo allí como una chica escuchando a Kasumi que intentaba consolar a su padre, y Nabiki quejándose a cualquier persona que la escuchara que no era lo que ella había esperado. Akane era la única cara amistosa en el todo el cuarto." 

"¿Asi que, qué sucedió?" Ukyo pregunto. 

"Bueno, Akane y yo entramos al dojo a practicar un poco, mientras que pápa le explicaba al Sr. Tendo. En ese entonces, Akane no era tan bueno como ella es ahora. Ella telegrafiaba sus movimientos como si fuera la Unión Occidental. Después de la practica, ella me dijo que estaba feliz de que fuera una chica. Ella dijo que habría odiado perder ante un hombre." 

"Ah. Ya veo. Ella no lo tomó muy bien cuando su padre se lo explicó, ¿Correcto?" 

"Casi. Ella lo descubrió antes que cualesquier otro. Después de que Kasumi me mostrara nuestra habitación en el dojo, ella sugirió que tomara un baño, en ese entonces, parecía como una buena idea. Akane decidío tomar un baño también, y ya que era una chica, bueno, supongo que ella decidío que no necesitaba tocar. Ella entro justo cuando yo estaba saliendo de la tina." 

"Agua caliente..." Ukyo rió nerviosamente. 

Ranma cabeceó. "Sí. Ella termino retirandose y después salio gritando. Para el momento en que consegui vestirme y salir, ella amenazaba regresar y golpearme con la mesa." Ranma se estremeció por el recuerdo. "Entonces Papa explicó la maldición, y por lo menos el Sr. Tendo se sentía mejor. Después de eso, todo lo que Akane hacía era mirarme y gruñir. Como si fuera mi culpa o algo. Justamente allí empezo a ir colina abajo. Kasumi y Nabiki ofrecieron voluntariamente a Akane como mi prometida, y **ella** me acuso a **mí** de mirarla furtivamente a **ella** (_Y eso fue mas de los que yo podia soportar_) ese fue el momento que vino el 'poco femenina/pervertido'." 

"¿Asi que, qué sucedió entonces?" 

"Ella me golpeó con la mesa, después yo entre accidentalmente en el baño cuando **ella** estaba, así que ella me dio una bofetada. Desde entonces, es pelear, pelear, pelear... y parece que nunca terminara." 

"Ya veo" dijo Ukyo. "Te sientes obligado porque ella fue agradable cuando pensó que tu eras una chica. Nunca importo que ella no fuera agradable contigo desde entonces." 

"Básicamente" convino Ranma, "Pero hay más, pienso. El Dr. Tofu una vez me dijo que Akane era una chica muy dulce y atenta. En ese entonces, bueno, solo digamos que no me convencio exactamente. Pero hay momentos, momentos raros, cuando pienso que veo un poco de lo que él quiso decirme, los pequeños brillos de amabilidad, y en esos instantes, ella realmente es linda." 

"Así que tu la **amas** entonces." 

"¡No!... ¡Quiero decir sí!... ¡Quiero decir no!... Oh, demonios, no lo sé. No estoy incluso seguro de saber lo que es el amor, o si importa." Ranma suspiro. 

"¿Si importa?" Ukyo pregunto, "¿Qué quieres decir con éso? ¿No piensas que es necesario amar a la persona con la que te vas a casar?" 

"Sí, supongo que si, pero ¿Con quién me voy a casar? ¡Akane es solamente **una** de la prometidas con las que pápa me a comprometido! Hay esta Shampoo, y también..." La voz de Ranma murió mientras que él volvia rojo de verguenza. 

"... y también estoy yo." Ukyo termino por él. "Temo que no podré darte ningún consejo objetivo sobre eso, Ranma." Ella le sonrió un poco triste. 

"Lo siento, Ukyo... yo... Nunca quise lastimarte. Tu eres la unica persona con la que **se** que puede contar siempre." Ranma bajo la mirada a la mesa. "Supongo que sera mejor que me vaya..." Ranma se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mientras él abria la cerradura, se detuvo brevemente, y dio vuelta de nuevo a Ukyo. "Ukyo... Gracias. Estoy feliz de que estes aquí." Y se fue. 

Ukyo sentaba miro fijamente detras de él durante mucho tiempo, intentando muy difícilmente no llorar. Finalmente ella se levanto. "Tu eres bienvenido, mi amor." ella dijo suavemente. 

[_**Fin de la parte 1**_] 


	2. El Accidente

Ranma ½:

**ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

Parte 2: El Accidente 

_por Zen _

Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki 

_**Nota del traducctor**_: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

© Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko.  
Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Shogakukan, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.  
Derechos Reservados ® 1996 de la historia - James Bateman ©

*** ### ***

Ranma erraba lentamente a lo largo de las calles de Nerima, realmente no le importaba a donde iba. _Maldicion_ él pensó. _¿Porque no puedo solamente mantener mi bocota cerrada? Ahora he lastimado los sentimientos de Ukyo también. ¿Cómo consigo meterme en estos lios?_

No lejos, Kuno Tatewaki miraba a su odiado rival (_Por el afecto de su ***dos*** amadas_) se acerco, como si estuviera deslumbrado. Él sonrió a si mismo. "¡Saotome, tu inatención será tu caída. El momento para la recompensa divina ha venido!" Con eso, Kunose lanzo contra Ranma, con su bokken balanceandose para atacar. 

Ranma, por su parte, nunca realmente notó el ataque de Kuno sobre un nivel subconsciente. Mientras Kuno se acercaba, Ranma ausente tomo el final de su bokken, y con un hábil movimiento, empujo a Kuno adelante, lanzándolo en un arco que terminó (_completamente solido_) contra la pared de un edificio cercano. Kuno resbaló tranquilamente hacia el suelo. 

"Largate, Kuno" Ranma murmuró a su atacante inconsciente, "Tengo mucho en mi mente ahora..." 

*** ### ***

De regreso en el dojo Tendo, se acercaba la hora de cenar. Nabiki había llegado hace una hora o antes, contando un taco de billetes. Ella había estado en su habitacion desde entonces, la única evidencia de su presencia era el ocasional repicar del teclado de su computadora. Soun y Genma estaban en medio de otro juego de Shogi mientras que Kasumi ponia la mesa y hacia los preparativos finales para la cena. 

Akane había terminado su baño y se relajaba con uno de su manga favoritos, una historia sobre un joven estudiante jde la universidad que cae enamorado de la dueña del apartamento, y todos sus amigos y conocidos peculiares. El universitario y la dueña eran siempre víctimas de malentendidos tontos, pero ahí parecia haber la esperanza de que todo se resolveria al final. Quizás ese era el porqué que a ella le gustaba, tan malo como hiban las cosas, ahí todavía parecia haber una luz al final del túnel. 

_Lastima que el mundo real no puede ser asi_ Akane penso. _Nada cambiara aquí alguna vez._

*** ### ***

Ranma todavía estaba errando en curso a lo que eventual lo regresaria al dojo, pero él no tenía ninguna prisa en particular. La cena no estaría hasta dentro de una hora, y él no tenía deseos de correr con Akane aún. Lo ultimo que él queria hacer era implicarse en otra pelea con esa niña fea y poco femenina. Su cabeza todavía palpitaba un poco cuando él pensaba en ésa **ultima** pelea que habian tenído. 

Además, Akane había estado más y más enfadada con él sobre cosas que simplemente no eran su culpa. ÉL no tenia la culpa por una ley estúpida de las Amazonas. No era SU culpa que su padre lo vendiera por una comida... No era su culpa que una lunatica sintiera atraccion por él. Ranma se estremeció al pensar en Kodachi. 

Ranma pateo un guijarro en la acera. "Estupida Akane. ¿Porqué ella tiene que ser tan violenta?" él pregunto a nadie en particular. "Ella nunca parece interesada en oír mi lado de la historia. De cualquier modo, simplemente tiene que ser mi culpa. ¿Porqué ella ME culpa siempre?" 

Imparcialmente, Ranma tenia que admitir que él necesitaba ser mucho más agradable con Akane. Él sabía que se burlaba de ella demasiado. Él sabía que ella intentaba mejorar sus habilidades domésticas, pero simplemente no podía resistirse a las oportunidades que ella de dejaba. Akane podía ser tan contradictoria a veces, resistente pero vulnerable, agraciada y torpe, segura de sí misma pero plagada de dudas de si misma. La hacia tan difícil de entender. 

De algun modo, él siempre decia justamente la cosa incorrecta. Solo cuando él pensaba puede ser que tuvieran realmente una oportunidad de avanzar, él dicia o hacia algo que la alejaria otra vez, y su sonrisa desaparecería en una lluvia de chispas. Realmente era demasiado malo. Ella era tan linda cuando sonreía, Ranma deseaba que ella sonriera más a menudo. 

Mas adelante en la calle, un pequeño cerdito negro erraba en el centro del camino, parecia perdido. Ranma suspiro pensando en Akane. 

Un auto rechinaba al detenerse mientras su conductor azoto el freno en un esfuerzo de evitar al cerdo. Ranma, oyendo el ruido, bajo la mirada a la calle. 

Una furgoneta de entregas de la industria Mishima Heavy, llendo a alta velocidad, se desvió para evitar el auto atascado delante de ella. Ranma levanto la mirada y vio Akane, como si le estuviera sonriendo; sus ojos tan brillantes como lámparas, frente lisa como parabrisas, una sonrisa que destella como el reflejo del sol en el cromo pulido. Una triste sonrisa se formo en su cara mientras la camioneta de entregas azoto contra él, a 125 k/h. 

La camioneta no llevó lejos a Ranma; un edificio detuvo a ambos por completa y precipitadamente. Mientras que el humo se despejaba, la gente podía ver el cuerpo de un joven entre los restos del camion y los restos de la pared. El brillante rojo de su camisa de estilo chino era inundado con el rojo más oscuro de su sangre. 

Momentos despues, un equipo de emergencias había llegado y los paramedicos luchaban desesperadamente por liberar a Ranma o sus restos de los escombros. Mientras que el camion era retirado lejos de los escombros de la pared, los salvavidas estuvieron asombrados de oír a un Ranma semiconsciente inmóvil que murmuraba débilmente... 

"No... Akane... No..." Ranma tosió, y la sangre emanaba. "A... ka... ne..." Ranma perdio el conocimiento totalmente y su respiracion se detuvo. 

"¡Médicos! ¡Rapido!" uno de los paramedicos llamo. 

*** ### ***

Kasumi justamente limpiaba los platos de la cena en el dojo Tendo. El resto de la familia aun estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa satisfechos pensando. 

"Ahh, Kasumi, tu sukiyaki no tiene igual" Genma dijo entusiasta. "Un verdadero placer para el paladar." 

Kasumi sonrió. "Gracias Sr. Saotome" ella dijo. "Estoy feliz que lo disfrutara. Espero que usted deje algo para Ranma." 

"¿Ranma?" Genma miro asustado. 

"Sí" Kasumi dijo, señalando el tazon limpio en el lugar de Ranma en la mesa. "Él no ha llegado a casa todavía." 

Akane miro el lugar vacío en la mesa. Kasumi estaba en lo correcto, Ranma no había estado allí, su tazón estaba tan limpio como cuando había venido del armario. 

"Eso esta mal" Genma dijo. "No es de Ranma faltar a una comida." 

"Tal vez él está en el Nekohanten, o en el Ucchan" Akane dijo, su voz era ácida. 

Genma considero esto. "Posiblemente, pero no pienso que él dejaria pasar el sukiyaki de Kasumi por eso" dijo. 

"Él volvera, Saotome" dijo Soun. "Después de todo, Akane esta aquí, ¿Correcto?" 

"Correcto, Tendo." Genma convino. Akane solamente los miro. 

*** ### ***

A las diez de la noche, Ranma todavía no había regresado al dojo, y la familia empezaba a inquietarse. Kasumi llamó a los amigos de Ranma para ver si alguno de ellos lo habían visto últimamente. Las únicas respuestas afirmativas que ella consiguió eran de Ukyo, que dijo que él había dejado su tienda un poco después de las cuatro de la tarde, y de Kuno, que no podía decir cuándo él lo había visto por última vez, solamente que el cobarde de Saotome debe haber huido seguramente para evitar su cólera. Nadie contestaba en el Nekohanten. 

Cuando Akane oyó el informe de su hermana, ella estaba furiosa. "¡Ese cretino!" ella dijo. "¡Apostaria a que él está haya afuera con Shampoo! ¡Y aquí nosotros preocupándonos por él!" 

Nabiki entro al cuarto al momento de oír el comentario de Akane. "Yo no pienso así, Akane." Ella dijo. "Shampoo estuvo por aquí hace un par de horas buscando a Ranma. Le dije que no lo habia visto desde antes del desayuno." 

Akane se calmo un poco cuando ella oyó eso, pero estaba todavía molesta. "¿Asi que donde estara él, entonces?" ella pregunto. 

Alrededor de esa hora, hubo unos golpes en la puerta. Nabiki fue a saludar a su visitante, mientras que Akane se sentó furiosa. Un momento despues Nabiki regreso, seguida por el Dr. Tofu. Kasumi vino de la cocina con una bandeja de té. 

"Buenas noches, Dr. Tofü" ella dijo alegre. "¡Que gusto que nos visite!" 

Las campanas de advertencia comenzo a sonar en la la cabeza de Akane. Había algo incorrecto aquí. Kasumi acababa de entrar, y el Dr. Tofu la había notado apenas. 

"Buenas noches, Kasumi" Dr. Tofu contestó. "¿Está el Sr. Saotome aquí?" 

Kasumi parecía un poco desconcertada. "Pienso que él está en el mirador con papa. Iré a ver" 

"Por favor" dijo el Dr. Tofu. Kasumi dejo su bandeja, y se fue para encontrar a Genma y Soun. 

Akane sintío un escalofrio. Su subconciente puso dos y dos junto, y consiguio un cuatro muy sucios. "Dr. Tofu" ella dijo. El Dr. Tofu miro hacia ella, y Akane vio el dolor en sus ojos. "¿Que sucede?" ella pregunto. "¿Donde está Ranma?" 

El Dr. Tofu miro al piso, y Akane sentía su corazón en su garganta. "Oh no... él esta bien, ¿Verdad? ¿Algo terrible ha sucedido, no?" 

Kasumi volvió seguida por Genma y Soun. "Aquí están, Dr. Tofu" ella dijo. Entonces ella notó la expresión del doctor, y que su hermana estaba blanca como una sabana y temblando como una hoja. "Oh, cielo" ella dijo. "¿Ocurre algo malo?" 

El Dr. Tofu tomó una respiración profunda y miro a los miembros de la familia Tendo, y finalmente a Genma y Akane. "Esta..." él comenzó, "Esta tarde, Ranma fue atropellado por un camion de entregas a unos kilómetros de aquí. Lo aplastaron entre el camion y un edificio. Él todavía está en cirugía en el centro médico de Nerima. Las perspectivas..." su voz comenzo a romperse, "Las perspectivas no son buenas." 

Los otros miraron fijamente al Dr. Tofu en shock. "Mi hijo..." dijo Genma, y se sentó pesadamente. 

"Oh, Ranma" dijo Kasumi. Ella se veia afectada. 

Akane solamente permanecio de pie allí, mirando fijamente al Dr. Tofu, queriendo que la pesadilla terminara, deseando despertar y encontrar que todo era un mal sueño, pero sabiéndo bien. El Dr. Tofu no hacia bromas crueles, y solamente en la más grave de las emergencias podía mantenerlo sobrio cuando Kasumi estaba cerca. 

Soun estaba en las lagrimas, farfullando incoherencias. Genma levanto la mirada al Dr. Tofu. "¿Mi hijo..." él dijo otra vez. "... vivira?" 

"No sabemos" dijo el Dr. Tofu reservado. "El a estado en cirugía por más de cuatro horas. Que él haya vivido tanto no es ningún milagro de menor importancia." 

*** ### ***

La puerta de la habitación de Akane estallado lejos de sus bisagras mientras Akane corria a su cama, cegada por las lagrimas. Ella enterró su cara en su almohadilla mientras un gran sollozo salio de ella, haciendola temblar incontrolablemente. Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero ella lloro hasta que el temblor disminuyó, y ella podía recuperar una cierta cantidad minima de control. Ella se sentó allí, sola en la oscuridad, llorando en su almohada. 

"Oh, Ranma" ella sollosaba. "¡Tonto! ¿Porque tenias que ir y lastimarte? ¿Porqué?" 

Paso algo de tiempo antes de Akane notara la silueta qué permanecía de el portal. Cuando ella lo hizo, Kasumi continuo su camino al cuarto, y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella. Kasumi puso los brazos alrededor de su sollosante hermana y la sostuvo, haciendo ruidos suaves para calmarla. 

"¿Por qué, Kasumi? ¿Cómo pudo Ranma se atropellado por un camión, de todas las cosas?" Akane lloro. 

"Ellos no saben toda la historia aún" Kasumi dijo. "Al parecer, un auto se detuvo repentinamente, y el camion se desvio para evitar al auto. Entonces golpeó a Ranma, y el edificio." 

"Todavía no puedo creerlo." Akane resollo en voz alta. "Aún espero despertar y encontrar que todo esto a sido un mal sueño. Oh, Kasumi, ¿Que voy a hacer si... si... que voy a hacer si él **muere**?" 

Kasumi sostuvo a su hermana mientras ella lloraba, oscilando suavemente. Finalmente, el templar de Akane se detuvo, y, después de un momento, el sueño la reclamo. Una vez que ella estuvo dormida por un rato, Kasumi la arropo en su cama y reservada dejo el cuarto. 

*** ### ***

Abajo, un tenso grupo de gente crecía más mientras mas personas se enteraban del destino de Ranma. Ukyo había sido la primera en llegar. Ella había llamado para saber si Ranma no había llegado a casa aún, y le habia respondido el Dr. Tofu. Una vez que ella supo la historia, estuvo allí en cuestion de minutos. Ella se veia como si hubiera estado llorando, e intentaba difícilmente mantener el control. 

Shampoo estaba sentada en una esquina llorando reservada, mientras que Mousse se sentaba cerca, ansiando poder confortarla. Tanto como él odió a Ranma por robarle a su querida Shampoo, él esperaba también que Ranma viviera, si solamente podía ver a Shampoo sonreír otra vez. Colonia se sentó reservada, aún como estatua, perdida en sus pensamientoa. Finalmente, ella se paro para y fue a hechizar... err... relevar a Kasumi en la cocina. 

Kasumi entonces se unio al Dr. Tofu en su vigilancia del teléfono, hablando reservada con él, y llorando de vez en cuando suavemente. Por una vez, el Dr. Tofu encontró que él podía apenas sostenerla, y le ofrecio la comodidad que ella necesitaba. Él termino deseando que el precio de su cordura no fuera tan alto. 

*** ### ***

La noticia del accidente de Ranma se disperso rápidamente mientras que Nabiki se cercioró que todos en el districto de Nerima supieran los últimos progresos. Naturalmente estos boletines no vinieron gratis. Incluso mientras que ella se preocupaba de Ranma, mientras en lo profundo de su corazón ella lo hizo, Nabiki conservó bastante presente en mente el exprimir a la situación cada Yen que el mercado podia ofrecer. 

La primera reacción de Kuno a la noticia había sido una oleada de júbilo. "La venganza del cielo es lenta, pero segura" él dijo a si mismo. "Seguramente los mismos dioses han castigado al malvado Saotome." Él comenzó inmediatamente a planear su campaña para consolar a las afligidas Akane Tendo, y a su querida chica de la trenza. 

Kodachi Kuno, por otra parte, había tomado la noticia con algo menos de aplomo. Para ponerlo más conciso, ella enloquecio. Dentro de unas horas, el dojo Tendo, el colegio Furinkan, y el centro médico de Nerima estaban inundados en ramos de rosas negras. Cuando los doctores rechazaron su entrada a O donde Ranma aún estaba en cirugía, ella se hizo la enferma, y amenazaron trabarla en la sala de Saeko. 

Despues de oír hablar del accidente de Ranma, Gosunkugi Hikaru se encontró en un dilema. Al fin se le había concedido uno de sus deseos más ardientes, al parecer el retiro de Ranma Saotome, que significaba que él tenía un rival menos para Akane Tendo. lo que realmente no importaba, él pensó sombrío. Akane nunca miraría dos veces a él, no importando cuantos de sus pretendientes eliminara. Cuando él oyó hablar de la reacción de Akane al accidente, Hikaru decidío que él tenía mucho que pensar. Él no era fundamental una persona cruel; él realmente cuidaba de Akane y no le gusto el pensar que ella era infeliz. Cuando él se dio cuenta de cuánto la muerte de Ranma la lastimaría, él estaba profundamente avergonzado de las muchas veces que él lo había deseado. Por primera vez en su vida, Hikaru se encontró rogando tan ardientemente por que la recuperación de su odiado rival. Horas más tarde, algunas personas pensaron mirar a través de la cerca de la casa de Gosunkugi, ellos pudieron haber encontrado varias muñecas pequeñas con trenzas negras, varios instrumentos agudos, y un carro de juguete. 

[_**Fin de la parte 2**_] 


	3. En Coma

Ranma ½:

**ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

Parte 3: En Coma 

_por Zen _

Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki 

_**Nota del traducctor**_: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

© Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko.  
Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Shogakukan, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.  
Derechos Reservados ® 1996 de la historia - James Bateman ©

*** ### ***

A la mañana siguiente, los clientes regulares encontraron un letrero en el Ucchan que decia "Cerrado hasta nuevo aviso." El propietario de ese establecimiento todavía estaba en el dojo Tendo, esperando otras noticias de la condición de Ranma. 

Akane, después de una preocupada noche de sueño, bajaba las escaleras cuando el silencio de la mañana fue roto por el estridente timbre del teléfono. Akane estuvo sobre el carril y tuvo el receptor en su oído antes de que hubiera tiempo para un segundo timbre. "Bueno" ella dijo, "Dojo Tendo." Hubo una breve pausa mientras que ella escuchó a la persona en el otro extremo de la línea. "Sí. Se lo pasare, espere por favor un segundo." Akane encontró al Dr. Tofu durmiendo a sun lado del teléfono, y Kasumi acurrucada a su lado, su cabeza sobre su regazo. Ella sonrió tristemente a si misma, deseando que no tuviera que despertarlos. 

Para el momento en que el Dr. Tofu dejo el teléfono, Akane había reunido a los otros, esperando oír las últimas noticias. El Dr. Tofu miro el mar de caras ansiosas. Él tomó una respiración profunda y les dijo lo que él había sabido. "Ranma... Ranma está fuera de cirugía..." él comenzó. Una onda de suspiros de alivio siguieron a su declaración, pero el Dr. Tofu levanto su mano. "Sin embargo" él continuó, "Él no ha recuperado el sentido; él está en un coma profundo." 

"Pero él lo hizo, él va a estar bien, ¿Verdad?" Akane miro con esperanza, el Dr. Tofu odió lo que tuvo que decir después. 

"Ellos no saben. Varias de sus costillas estaban rotas y el daño interno fue muy malo. Solamente la magnífica condición física de Ranma y su tenacidad natural lo mantuvieron vivo el tiempo suficiente para que lo llevaran a cirugía. Él ha pasado el primer obstaculo, pero ése es todo lo que pueden decir." 

Akane estaba abatida. "¿Qué quiere decir?" 

"Akane" dijo el Dr. Tofu suavemente, "Lo siento. Ellos simplemente no saben. Él podría despertar mañana, podría despertar en un mes, o él puede ser que nunca despierte. Simplemente no hay manera de decirlo." 

"Ya veo" dijo Akane reservada. 

El Dr. Tofu continuó, "Ellos moverán a Ranma a un cuarto privado en el Post Op. esta mañana. Le prohibieron las visitas por un par de días. Hasta este punto, es tanto una cuestión de tiempo como otras." 

*** ### ***

Cuando las ordenes se cumplieron de de poner a Ranma en su habitación en el hospital, Ukyo Kuonji estaba allí esperando. Al principio, la enfermera en carga parecía renuente a prohibirle su permanencia, pero ella explicó pacientemente que era la prometida de Ranma y que no había fuerza que pudíera mantenerla fuera de su lado. Entre su encanto persuasivo, su bandoleta de espátulas afiladas, y el dolor obvio en sus ojos, ella convenció a la enfermera de que era mejor si le permitia quedarse. 

Una vez que convencida del interes de Ukyo por la recuperación del paciente, la enfermera principal de la sala de Post Op. hizo todo lo que ella podía para ayudar a tener a Ukyo más cómoda. Ella incluso dejo un par de sillas comodas en el cuarto, y un futon pequeño en el armario, así Ukyo tendría un lugar para tomar una siesta cuando ella lo necesitara. Ella comentó varias veces respecto a cuan afortunado era el paciente al tener una prometida tan devoto. La respuesta de Ukyo a esa observación solamente eran unos cabeceos de agradecimiento y una sonrisa un poco triste. 

Después de un tiempo, Ranma y todos sus monitores de ayuda fueron instalados en el cuarto, y una buena enfermera había tomado tiempo para explicar a Ukyo lo que hacia cada instrumento, y qué vigilara, así ella podía llamar a los doctores, si fuera necesario. El arsenal de equipo impresiono, y recordo a Ukyo de todas las luces e instrumentos del sickbay a bordo del starship de eso demostración americana de SF que le seguia. Ella deseaba que realmente tenuvieran ese nivel de tecnología médica. 

Ukyo tiró de una de las sillas más cercano de la cama de Ranma. Iba a ser una espera larga. Afortunadamente, ella tenía **muchos** mangas. 

*** ### ***

Dos días despues, Genma hablaba con los doctores. Ellos le explicaron un poco más de lo que el Dr. Tofu habia hecho, que, en realidad, no era mucho. 

"Descance seguro, Sr. Saotome" el doctor dijo, "Ranma está en las mejores manos. Ésta es una de las instalaciones más avanzadas del mundo hoy, y todo el personal es de primera clase." 

"Usted dijo 'una de las más avanzadas'" Genma dijo. "¿Hay un lugar mejor para que Ranma este?" 

"Sr. Saotome, el único lugar más avanzado ésta en la ciudad de Graviton, y no pueden hacer nada por este tipo de lesión que nosotros no podamos. Su hijo está recibiendo el mejor de los cuidados." 

Genma cabeceó. "Grasias, doctor. Por decirmelo, ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? ¿Cuando él despertará?" 

El doctor parecía incómodo. "Saotome... Genma... su hijo es uno de los especímenes físicos más finos que he visto jamas. Él paso la cirugía, y eso es una buena señal, no era ninguna pequeña hazaña. Pero en el fondo todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es espera, y rogar. Hemos atendido el daño físico. Si él tiene la fuerza; si él tiene voluntad, entonces él probablemente vivirá. Si él no lo hace, entonces no habra fuerza en la tierra que pueda salvarlo." 

Genma cabeceó agradecido otra vez, y caminó a donde estaba Soun sentado y sollozando. Él se sentó al lado de su amigo de tanto tiempo. 

"Saotome, ¿Que vamos a hacer?" Soun se lamentó. "Si Ranma muere, quien continuará nuestra herencia? ¿Quién cuidará de Akane?" 

Genma sacudió su cabeza. "No lo sé, Tendo. No lo sé." 

"Y" continuó Soun, "¿Quién se lo dirá a Nodoka?" 

Mientras que Genma y su padre renovaron sus rezos por la recuperación de Ranma, Akane se acercó al doctor. 

"Doctor" ella pregunto, "¿Cuando puedo ver a Ranma?" 

El doctor miro a Akane y sonrió. "Supongo que usted puede verlo justo ahora. Solo toque en la puerta de su habitación, y su prometida la dejará entrar." 

Cualquier reacción habria esperado el doctor de Akane, la explosión que él consiguió **no** lo era. "¿Prometida?" ella grito. "¿DE QUE esta usted **hablando**? ¡Yo soy su prometida!" 

"¿Es usted? Pero pensé que... la Srta. Kuonji dijo... Ella a estado con él por los ultimos dos días. Ella nunca a dejado su lado." 

El grito de Akane había traído a Genma corriendo. Confundido el doctor dio vuelta a él para una respuesta cuerda. Gran error. "Sr. Saotome" él pregunto, "¿Puede usted explicar esto?" 

"Tío Genma" Akane comenzó, "¡Explicale! ¡Díle que Ranma es MI prometido! ¡No de Ukyo!" 

Genma miro del doctor a Akane y de regreso otra vez. "Bueno, es así..." él comenzó. 

El doctor levanto su mano. "Por favor" él dijo, "Solo dígame cuáles de estas señoritas es la prometida de mi paciente." 

Genma parecía incómodo. "Bueno, realmente..." él temblo ante la expresión de Akane, "Realmente, ambas lo son." él acabó con un suspiro. 

El doctor estaba incrédulo. "¿Está usted diciendome que Ranma tiene DOS prometidas?" 

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Genma dijo. "Eso sería tonto." 

"Lo seria." convino el doctor, esperando. 

"Ahh... umm... realmente... él tiene tres" Genma dijo, mirando fijamente al piso una vez más. 

"¡¿¡Tres!?! Sr. Saotome, digame. ¿Tenía Ranma un comportamiento antes del accidente de algun modo... inusual?" 

La pregunta tomo a Genma sin guardia. "No lo creo; ¿Porqué lo pregunta?" 

El doctor echó un vistazo en Akane, que había estado siguiendo la platica con interés, y una expresión preocupada. "Sr. Saotome, hay alguien con quien yo quisiera que usted hable." Él dio vuelta a Akane. "Usted puede ir a la habitación de Ranma, si lo desea. Solo recuerde, él necesita la ayuda de todas las personas que lo aman." 

"Si, doctor. Grasias." Akane dijo. Ella miró mientras que el doctor condujo a un Genma que parecia confuso hacia el ala de oficinas. 

*** ### ***

Akane Tendo vaciló fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Ranma. Ukyo estaba allí adentro, y eso hizo enojar a Akane. ¿Qué le dio el derecho ha estar con él mientras que el resto de ellos tuvo que esperar dos días? Ellos simplemente la dejaron entrar porque ella había demandado ser su prometida. _Debia haber sido **yo** a quien ellos dejaran entrar_ ella pensó airadamente. Entonces otro pensamiento la golpeo. _**Pudieron** haberme dejado a mí. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era lo que ella hizo. ¿Por qué no lo hice? ¿Que era lo que esperaba?_ Ella sacudió su cabeza y suspiro. 

Akane entró en el cuarto tan reservada como podía. Ranma yacia en su cama, tubos y alambres recorrian su cuerpo al complejo equipo médico que tararea eficientemente detrás de él. Ukyo Kuonji estab encrespada en una silla con una copia de "Tsuki Aijin Kibishii Desu." Ella había estado para Ranma. Ella levanto la mirada mientras Akane cerró la puerta detrás de ella. 

Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio mientras las dos chicas se miraban la una a la otra. Finalmente, la mirada de Akane cayó al piso. "¿Cómo a estado?" ella logro preguntar. 

"Su condición no ha cambiado desde que lo trajeron" Ukyo contesto. 

Akane tituveo ante esa observación, entonces ella dejó a su furia vencerla. "Hablando de eso, ¿Justamente qué haces tu aquí, de todas formas?" 

Ukyo miro a Akane fríamente. "Soy la prometida de Ranma" ella dijo simplemente. "Es correcto, y mi deber estar aquí." 

Akane se erizó. "YO SOY su prometida" ella exclamo. "No tu." 

Ukyo levantó una ceja. "¿Realmente? Esta es la primera vez que te he oído a **tí** hacer esa demanda. ¿Entonces lo amas?" 

"Tu sabes perfectamente bien que el padre de Ranma y el mío han..." 

"**Maldición** no estoy hablando de eso" Ukyo exclamo. "Yo soy quien lo ama. TU... **_tu_** eres quien le dise que se large y se muera. ¿Estas feliz ahora? ¡¿LO ESTAS?!" 

Akane se sentía como si ella acabara de recibir un golpe en el estomago. El frágil control que ella tenia sobre sus emociones estaba roto, y ella cayó sobre sus rodillas con un sollozo. 

Ukyo miro a Akane, y lamento inmediatamente sus palabras. Ella dejo caer su libro y fue a arrodillarse al lado de Akane. 

"Lo siento, Akane" ella dijo suavemente. "No debi de haber dicho eso. Por favor, ven aquí y siéntate." Ella condujo a Akane suavemente hacia la otra silla, y ayudo a sentarse. 

Ella conforto a la sollozante chica. _Deberia odiarte_ ella pensó. _Por lo qué le haces a Ranma; por lo qué me haces a **mí**_ Ukyo sonrió tristemente. _Pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo odiar a alguien que Ranma ama._

Ukyo tomó una taza, y vertió algo de té caliente de una botella en ella. Ella pasó la taza a Akane, que la tomó agradecida. Akane tomó un sorbo y dejó el té perseguir la frialdad de su cuerpo. Ella miro a los ojos de Ukyo hinchados por las lagrimas. "Cómo..." ella vaciló mientras otro sollozo amenazado por abrumarla. Ella luchó por controlarse. "¿Quién... quién te lo dijo?" 

"Ranma, por supuesto. Hablamos todo el tiempo. Hay muy pocos secretos entre nosotros." 

"Es verdad, tu lo sabes. Yo **dije** eso, pero... él... tu tiene que saber que... ¡Nunca lo quise de este modo!" 

La expresión de Ukyo se ablandó. "Lo sé" ella dijo. "Y Ranma también." 

Akane suspiro. "Desearia que él hablara **conmigo** más." 

"Que gracioso" dijo Ukyo, mientras ella virtió una taza de té, "Él dijo la misma cosa sobre tí justo el otro día." 

*** ### ***

Ranma-chica entro en un cegador flash de dolor. Cada parte de su cuerpo dolia, y su pecho sentido como si estuviera en el fuego. Ella sacudió su cabeza para librarse de la niebla e inmediatamente deseado que ella no tuviera. 

_Ouch_ ella pensó. _¿Alguien tomó el número de ese camión?_

(_Mientras sucedio, alguien lo **hizo**, pero la pregunta de Ranma a ese punto era de naturaleza más retórica._) 

"¿Donde estoy?" ella pregunto mientras el mundo a su alrededor comenzó lentamente a enfocarse. Mientras que ella miro alrededor, la respuesta corta parecía ser "en un gran apuro." 

Ranma-chica estaba sentada en un peñasco que sobresalia entre tres y cinco metros fuera de un acantilado escarpado. La superficie del acantilado era bastante lisa, con las ocasionales ropturas o salientes pero otros pocos detalles superficiales. Ella miro para arriba. El peñasco sobre el que ella parecía estar alrededor de cientos de metros de la cima del acantilado. Abajo estaba una caída que aparecía insondable, tenía que estar sobre los mil metros; puede haber sido diez veces eso. En cualquier dirección estaba la línea ocasional de poder, o no poder, estar otro peñasco. Experimentando, ella tiro una piedra sobre el peñasco, y miro mientras cayó. Desapareciendo a la distancia lejos abajo. Ella nunca lo oyó golpear el fondo. 

"Maravilloso" Ranma-chica dijo. "¿Me pregunto cómo llege aquí? Viendo eso, ¿Me pregunto adonde es **aquí**." Ella miro abajo de si misma. "¿Y cuando me moje?" 

Ranma-chica se deslizo adolorida a través de el peñasco hasta que ella regreso hasta estar contra la el frente del acantilado. Dolia como en el infierno, pero nada parecía estar roto. Ella volvio su atención una vez más al paisaje. Había mucha luz, pero ella no podía ver el sol. El cielo era una cortina peculiar de azul marino, y no había estrellas que se vierán. Ocasionales flashes de colores ondularon a través del cielo a lo lejos, como algún aurora. Debajo solamente la oscuridad manchada. Ella no podría incluso salir del horizonte con algun grado de confiabilidad. 

Okay. No sé donde estoy, pero no puedo permanecer aquí. No hay alimento, o agua. Incluso no hay agua fría ella pensó sombría. _Mejor me muevo, entonces._

Ranma-chica se puso lenta y dolorosamente de pie. Ella miró a lo largo del peñasco a cualquier lado, pero no podía ver nada. Escogiendo una dirección al azar, ella comenzó a caminar, abrazando el frente del acantilado. Después de poco tiempo, ella llego al final de la línea, el peñasco desapareció en el frente de la roca una vez más, dejando solamente una caída de kilómetros. 

"Bueno, **eso** no funciono" murmuró. Ella dio vuelta y regreso por el camino por el que había venido. 

[_**Fin de la parte 3**_] 


	4. Dudas, Recuerdos e Ira

Ranma ½:

**ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

Parte 4: Dudas, Recuerdos e Ira 

_por Zen _

Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki 

_**Nota del traducctor**_: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

© Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko.  
Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Shogakukan, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.  
Derechos Reservados ® 1996 de la historia - James Bateman ©

*** ### ***

Era tarde esa noche cuando Akane regreso al Dojo. Ella realmente se sentía culpable por venir a casa con todos; Ukyo todavía estaba con Ranma, y ella sentía que debia de estar allí también. Sin embargo, no había ido al centro médico con una estancia larga en mente, así sin nada, ella había tenido que venir a casa por ropas y otras cosas. Ella planeaba regresar a la mañana siguiente con una visión de permanecer días esta vez. 

Akane deseaba que ella pudiera ser más como Ukyo. Ella envidiaba la confianza de Ukyo. Ukyo no estaba asustada de dejar a las personas saber como ella realmente se sentía. Demonios, ella justamente envidiaba la certeza de Ukyo sobre sus sentimientos por Ranma. Si solamente ella pudiera estar tan segura cómo ella se sentía. De una forma u otra, cualquier cosa sería mejor que la confusión que había gobernado su vida desde la llegada de Ranma. _Cualquier cosa excepto esto_ Ella se corrigió. 

A pesar de lo tarde, Akane no sentía sueño. Ella aún resentia los acontecimientos de la tarde, y del paseo emocional por el que ella había pasado en las ultimas pocas horas. En vez de su pijama, ella se cambió la ropa por su gi y se dirigió al dojo para participar su forma favorita de relajarse reducir labrillos a pilas de escombros. 

Al entrar en el dojo, sin embargo, Akane encontró que ella no estaba sola. Genma Saotome estaba sento quieto contra una pared, perdido al parecer en la meditación. Akane, no deseando perturbarlo, empezo a retirarse del dojo tan silenciosamente como era posible. Antes de que ella pudíera irse, Genma habló. 

"Por favor, Akane. No te vayas." 

Akane congelado en su lugar. "Lo siento, Sr. Saotome. No quise molestarlo..." 

"Tu no estás molestando, Akane. Por favor, entra.Quisiera hablar contigo, si no te importa." 

Akane entro y se sentó al lado del padre de Ranma. Había un largo momento de silencio que Genma finalmente rompió. 

"Akane, por favor dime. ¿Notaste algo inusual en el comportamiento de Ranma antes del accidente?" 

"¿Inusual?" Akane pregunto. "No estoy realmente segura..." 

"Por favor. Piensalo bien." 

Akane no estaba segura de que pensar. "Nada realmente inusual, no, a menos que usted considere una semana entera sin pelear realmente. Pero entonces, yo dificilmente lo vi durante esa semana, así que supongo que eso no cuenta. ¿Porqué usted lo pregunta?" 

Genma suspiro pesadamente. Él odió aumentar la miseria de Akane, pero por una vez en su vida, él decidío que la honestidad era el mejor acercamiento. "Los doctores estan inquietos, si el informe de accidente es correcto, entones Ranma debio haber podido evitarlo. Él no lo hizo." 

"¿Que esta tratando de decir, Sr. Saotome?" 

"La mujer que conducía el camión dijo que Ranma miro directo a ella, y él no hizo ningún esfuerzo de evitar ser atropellado. Ella no piensa que Ranma **deseara** salir del camino. Los doctores estan preocupados de que si eso es verdad, entonces Ranma puede no tener voluntad para salir de su coma. Si ése es el caso, entonces Ranma morirá." 

Akane estaba en shock. "¿Usted quiere... usted quiere decir que ellos piensan que Ranma **deseaba** morir? Que él... ¡NO! ¡No puedo creer que Ranma desearía... ¡No puedo aceptar eso! ¡No es verdad!" 

Genma parecia herido. "Solo ruego que tengas razón, Akane. Solo ruego que tengas razón." 

*** ### ***

Ranma-chica estaba sentado, e intentando idear un plan. La otra dirección no había sido no más ayuda que la primera. En vez de acabarse esta vez, el peñasco había terminado precipitadamente, otra vez no dejando nada sino una caida de más de un kilometro. 

Además, ella había comenzado a notar varias cosas sobre el ambiente que simplemente no encajaban. Por ejemplo, no había viento. En un peñasco como este deberia de haber viento, por lo menos había habido en cada película que ella había visto siempre. Aquí, no había ni una brisa. De hecho, aparte de su propia voz y pasos, no había sonido alguno. La calma era misteriosa. Ranma-chica se estremecio. ¿Dónde **estaba** ella? Esto no se parecía a ningún lugar en la tierra. 

_Tal vez no estoy **en** la tierra_ ella pensó. Ella desechó esa idea con rapidamente. No era que tuviera problemas con la idea de las abducciones extraterrestres, o viajes espaciales (_Sus mangas estaban llenos de esas cosas_), solamente que su alrededor era más surreal que real. Sí, eso era él. Nada alrededor de ella parecía ser verdadero. 

"Computadora" ella dijo. "Salida." Nada sucedió. "Computadora... fin del programa." Todavía nada. Ranma-chica se encogio. Había sido digno de intentarse. 

Ella miro abajo otra vez. El presipisio parecía bastante real; lo suficientemente real que ella sentía poco dispuesta a probarlo. Ella tenía definitivamente la impresión de que abajo era una mala idea. 

_Correcto. Si no es real, entonces es un sueño. Pero si es un sueño, ¿Entonces porque no puedo despertar? Más como una pesadilla, seguramente._

Otro pensamiento ondeo a través de su mente. _Tal vez estoy muerto._ la idea fue desechada otra vez después de la una breve consideración. _Si estuviera muerto_ ella pensó, _Entonces no estaría en ninguna parte, estaría en alguna parte, o no estaría._ ella no estaba de ninguna manera absolutamente segura de su razonamiento, pero se sentía bien. Ella no se sentía muerta. _En realidad... estoy demasiado lastimado para estar muerto._

Teniendo resuelto eso a su satisfacción, ella aún tenía el misterio de donde estaba, y de cómo iba a salir de allí. Ella no podía ir a ningun lado, y abajo era una mala idea. Eso deja arriba. Ella miro a hacia la sima del acantilado y tragó difícilmente. _Oh cielos_ ella pensó. Ella suspiro y comenzó a buscar por donde escalar. 

*** ### ***

Akane estaba sentada en su cama, sus rodillas colocadas debajo de su barbilla, pensando. La idea misma de que Ranma quisiera morir era ridícula. ¿Oh no? Ella simplemente no podía imaginarlo. 

Pero la capacidad de Ranma de detectar y evitar el peligro era casi legendaria. Seguramente si él podía evitar todos esos ataques, él habría podido evitar algo como un camión de entregas. ¿Era verdad? ¿Tenía Ranma realmente deseós de ser atropellado? 

Ranma **había** actúado un poco extraño últimamente... Él había sido inusualmente reservado, distraído extrañamente. En realidad, parecía como si él había estado a su manera de no decir cualquier cosa mala a ella. De hecho, era como si él había estado intentando evitar decirle cualquier cosa a ella. Siempre que una pelea había aparecido inminente, **Ranma** se había detenido realmente, a medio insulto, y simplemente camino lejos. En ese momento, la había hecho enfurecer. Ahora, la aterrorizó. 

No solamente eso, él había estado evitando peleas con todos los démas, también. Cuando no podía evitar una pelea, él la terminaba rápidamente, como si él no tuviera ningún interés en continuar. Era como si él estuviera a millón de millas lejos, y su cuerpo peleaba a control remoto. 

Con todo esto, este comportamiento era ciertamente distinto al qué ella esperaba del Ranma que ella conocía, y ante la luz de las preguntas del Sr. Saotome, comenzaban a asustarla. Ella sentia un escalofrío en su estómago cada vez que ella pensaba en eso. Ella recordaba bastante de su clase de psicología en la escuela para saber que los cambios repentinos en el comportamiento podían significar problemas, pero ella aún le era dificil acetar el concepto de que Ranma tomara su propia vida. _Por supuesto_ ella pensó, _El no podia haber tomado sus propia vida, mientras que el no salvarla. Eso podía ser diferente._

Él había estado así desde su ultima pelea. En esa tarde ella le había gritado por diez milésima vez que él debería largarse y morir. _Oh, Dios mío_ ella pensó miserablemente. _Esto realmente **es** mi culpa..._ una vez más, Akane lloro al dormir. 

*** ### ***

Ranma-chica estaba cerca de veinte metros sobre el peñasco donde ella habia despertado. Ella ya había hecho esta subida dos veces, sólo para que una piedra de la que se sujetaba se desprendiera y la envíara a estrellarse de nuevo al peñasco del cual había venido. La segunda vez, ella casi había se habia logrado continuar. 

Ranma-chica se detuvo brevemente para tomar un respiro mientras que ella estudió el frente del acantilado. Otros cinco metros sobre ella su recorrido vio una línea que ella estaba bastante segura que era otro peñasco. Una vez que ella llegara allí, podría descansar un poco antes del siguiente paso de su subida. Pero no iba a ser fácil. Real o no, en este lugar las leyes de la física aún parecían aplicarse. Su trasero contusionado era amplia evidencia de eso. Ese maldito peñasco es **difícilmente**. 

*** ### ***

Ukyo había pasado una noche agitada después de que Akane se fue. Ella sabía en lo profundo, que Akane cuidaba de Ranma, y viceversa. Ella podía apreciar la ironía de una relación donde dos personas cuidaban uno del otro pero no lo admitirían a nadie, y menos a ellos mismos. Eso la hacia enojar tanto algunas veces al ver la manera como Akane trató a Ranma. ¿Por qué ella no solo podía ser un poco más paciente con él? 

Ella estaba trataba de no ilusionarse con Ranma, ella sabía que él lo hizo dificil con Akane. Ella sabía que él podía ser obstinado más allá de lo creible. Ella sabía que él podría ser atolondrado, aun cruel cuando él estaba enojado. Después de todo, ella lo **había** conocido más tiempo que cualquier otra persona; y ciertamente más tiempo que cualquiera de sus otras dos prometidas. 

Pero ella también lo conocía por lo que él era, una persona cariñosa que valoró a sus amigos, y haría cualquier cosa para ayudarlos, cualquier cosa por protegerlos. Ella sabía cómo se sentia él cuando sabía que había dicho algo que lastimara a Akane, o a Shampoo, o a ella, y como él luchó para tragarse su orgullo y disculparse; una pelea que él perdia demasiado a menudo. 

Ella había visto el dolor en sus ojos después de pelear con Akane, y ella sabia como en lo profundo ese dolor podía irse, aunque Ranma moriría primero _ouch_ que admitirlo. Ella justamente lo amaba más que a nada. Desde que Ranma y ella habian sido pequeños, su esposa era lo que ella más deseaba ser. 

Ukyo sonrió afectuosamente a Ranma, y pensó de nuevo en esos momentos felices, más simples, cuando Ranma y ella fueron niños pequeños, y Ranma había ido todos los días por el okonomiyaki especial que ella prepararía siempre para él. Ella se sintio bien brevemente al calor del recuerdo. 

Por supuesto, esos tiempos no habían permanecido felices. Su padre había sabido lo que ella sentía por Ranma, y había tomado medidas para ver que su deseo fuera concedido. Ella recordó el día que su padre había ofrecido su yattai como dote para el matrimonio. Ella recordó lo feliz que había sido cuando su padre le había dicho que el Sr. Saotome habia aceptado su oferta. Parecía como si todo sus sueños se habian vuelto realidad después de todos. 

Ella recordó también, la agonía del día que ella encontro que el Sr. Saotome y Ranma se habian ido con el yattai de su padre, pero sin ella. Ella se había sentido tan traicionada que ella decidio nunca amar a otra persona, y por años, ella no lo hizo. Ella incluso había renunciado a ser una chica. En su lugar, ella había afilado como una piedra sus habilidades en las artes martiales con la esperanza de que un día, ella pudiera tener su venganza contra los que la habían traicionado y abandonado. 

Finalmente, después de diez años, ella los había seguido, seguido solo para encontrar que Ranma no había tenido nada que ver con que la habían abandonado, que a Ranma nunca le habían dicho que ella debía haber sido su esposa, que Ranma nunca había sabido que ella era una chica, y que sus solamente la recordaba como su mejor amigo, que para él había sido tan triste dejar. 

Ella se rió entre dientes cuando pensó en ese día, ella había estado tan segura de que Ranma la abandonado, justo como su padre. Ella había visto la reaccion horrorizada de Ranma a la confession de su padre, y al principio, ella había pensado que el era un buen acto. Ella tendría su venganza. Ella lo había desafiado a un duelo, un duelo que ella habría perdido seguramente. Cuando la pelea había comenzado, hubo momentos en que ella estaba segura que ganaria, pero Ranma simplemente era demasiado escurridiso. 

Para hacerlo más confuso, él no parecido poder tomar su desafío seriamente. La había desconcertado en ese entonces, ¿Cómo podía él actuar como si fueran amigos inseparables?. Entonces se había dado cuenta, que él nunca había dejado de cuidarla. Y cuando él la había llamado linda, el terrón duro en su corazón se había derretido, y ella ahora sabía que aun lo amaba, más que nunca. 

Ella recordó su shock cuando su camisa había sido rasgada durante la pelea, y él se dio cuenta de que ella era una chica. Recordó el estar desconcertada ante su reacción, ¿Por qué tuvo que derramar agua caliente sobre ella?. La respuesta a **esa** pregunta había venido más adelante, junto con la historia de cómo lo habían comprometido a Akane, y de cómo él había conseguido mezclarse con la princesa de las Amazonas de Joketsuzoku. Ranma tenia razon, su vida se **había** vuelto terriblemente complicada. 

Pero esas cosas habían hecho a Ranma la persona de la que ella se había enamorado habían hecho que su amor creciera más fuertes al pasar los años. Él tenía sus defectos, era seguro, pero eran menos importantes ante la comparación. Y ahora parecía que ella podia perderlo otra vez. Pero esta vez, ella pelearía. Ella no iba dejar a Ranma ser tomado de su lado tan fácilmente. 

Cuando finalmente vino el sueño, los sueños de Ukyo estaban llenos de imágenes de Ranma, vivo y sano. Ahora ese sueño era lo más importante para ella que cualquier otra cosa. 

*** ### ***

Cuando Akane despertó a la mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba en el cielo, los pájaros cantaban, y el aire era fresco y quebradizo. Akane no tenía ningún aprecio para cualquiera de esas cosas. Su humor era tan negro como había sido la noche anterior. 

Ella todavía no podía creer que hubiera algo deliberado sobre el accidente de Ranma. A pesar de su comportamiento extraño, era simplemente demasiado que él tomara la salida del cobarde. Ranma era un cretino la mayor parte del tiempo, su amigo algunas veces, su confidente en raras ocasiones, y su protector siempre. Nunca un cobarde. No obstante, allí existia un poco de duda, justo lo suficiente para inquietarla. 

Akane se levantó y comenzó a empacar sus cosas para una estancia prolongada en el centro médico de Nerima. Mientras que ella volvio de nuevo a su mochila con los brazos llenos de ropas, ella encontró a Happousai sentado en la mochila, buscando su ropa interior. Algo estallo, y un silencio mortal descendio en el cuarto. 

Cuando él vio que lo habían agarrado en el acto, como siempre, Happousai saltó hacia Akane, intentando un abrazo rápido. Como de costumbre, Akane bloqueó su acercamiento y azoto al viejo degenerado contra el piso. Esta vez, sin embargo, ella siguió con una extrangulación a la garganta que dejo a Happousai jadeando para respirar, y una advertencia. 

"Toqueme otra vez, pequeño sapo enfermo, y **te mato**." ella exclamo. 

Happousai estaba en shock ante la furia helada en la voz de Akane. No había duda en su mente que ella realmente cumpliria cada palabra. Él simplemente no podía entender qué había pasado a la normalmente enojada pero básicamente dulce bebé del clan Tendo. Viendo la expresión en su rostro, él no estaba inclinado a discutir, tampoco. En su lugar, él invocó la última técnica de Saotome, la retirada. 

Después de que Happousai se habia ido, tomó a Akane algo de tiempo para calmarse al punto donde ella confiaba en si misma para estar cerca de otras personas. El viejo acababa de escoger un **mal** momento para molestarla. Una vez que ella se hubiera calmado un poco, ella acabó de empacar, y tomó su mochila abajo. Kasumi justamente tenía el desayuno listo. 

[**_Fin de la parte 4_**] 


	5. Espera

Ranma ½:

**ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

Parte 5: Espera 

_por Zen _

Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki 

_**Nota del traducctor**_: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

© Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko.  
Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Shogakukan, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.  
Derechos Reservados ® 1996 de la historia - James Bateman ©

*** ### ***

Akane estaba en su camino de regreso al centro médico cuando ella oyó a alguien llamarla. 

"Akane Tendo" dijo la voz. "Un momento por favor. ¿Que asiente a su corazon?" 

Incluso si ella no hubiera reconocido la voz, había solamente una persona en todo Nerima, quizás incluso en todo Japón, que hablaba de ese modo. Akane giro sus ojos, y contestó con un tono exasperado. "¿Qué quieres, Kuno? Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto ahora." 

"Tomaré un momento de su tiempo, Akane querida" dijo Kuno. "Vengo a ofrecer mis condolencias en su época de dolor..." 

Eso tomo a Akane por sorpresa. "Condolencias" ella dijo. "¿Te sientes bien?" Ella dio vuelta para hacerle frente. 

Kuno estaba ahí de pie, su expresión era sombría, su bokken a su lado, y dos ramos grandes de rosas rojas en sus manos. Él dio uno de los ramos a Akane. "Acepta por favor este simple símbolo de mi condolencia por su pérdida" él dijo. 

La expresión de Akane obscurecio. "¿Qué quieres decir con, mi pérdida? Ranma no esta muerto todavía, lo sabes." (_Ella esperaba fervientemente que esto fuera verdad_) 

Kuno sacudió su cabeza y suspiro. "La red del cielo es una basta malla, pero nadie escapa a su abrazo. Es solamente una cuestión de tiempo. Ahora dígame, ¿Donde esta la chica del cabello de fuego? Debo entregarle esto (_Él indicó el ramo restante_) a ella." 

"¿Estas tan seguro del destino de Ranma, verdad?" Akane sonrío. "Bueno, Kuno, odio ser la portadora de malas noticias, pero si fuera tu, comenzaría a rogar muy fervientemente por que Ranma se recupere." 

"Y porqué haría eso, le ruego me explique..." 

"Porque, si Ranma muere, entonces tu diosa de cabello de fuego seguirá seguramente." 

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Es ese encanto del asqueroso hechicero sobre ella es tan fuerte? ¡No puedo aceptar tal declaración! Dígame, Akane Tendo, dígame donde puedo encontrarla. Debo ir inmediatamente en su ayuda." 

Había un reflejo frío en los ojos de Akane. "Lo siento Kuno, pero nadie la ha visto desde el accidente de Ranma. La conosco bien, aunque, y puedo asegurarte que sus vidas están ligadas. Si Ranma muere, ella morirá, y no hay nada que tu o cualquier persona pueda hacer al respecto. Ahora si me disculpas..." Ella dio vuelta para irse. Detrás de ella podía oír los lamentos de Kuno sobre el detino de su querida chica de cabello de fuego, de hecho, ella estaba segura que la ciudad entera podía oírlo. Ella suspiro mientras que caminó hacia el centro médico, y sus propios pensamientos volvieron al destino de Ranma. _Por favor, Ranma, tienes que recuperarte. No estoy lista para perderte. No así._

*** ### ***

Ranma-chica cayo en su espalda jadeando. Ella finalmente había subido hasta el peñasco siguiente, pero la subida había sido muy dificil. Cada músculo de su cuerpo dolia, y ella estaba agotada. 

Dondequiera que ella estuviera, ella no aprobó la calidad de la roca. Varias rocas se habían roto bajo su peso, y ella casi no lo había hecho consecuentemente. Por una vez ella estaba alegre por ser una chica, con el peso extra que ella tendria en su forma masculina, puede ser que no hubiera sido tan afortunada. Si nada más, Ranma había aprendido el valor de su maldición. 

Como ella estaba demasiado cansada para reasumir la subida enseguida, no había más que hacer expecto pensar. Ella todavía no podía recordar cómo había llegado a este extraño lugar. Sus recuerdos parecían tan nebulosos, no tanto fuera de alcance como fuera de enfoque. Lo ultimo que recuerda era haber estado caminando de regreso al dojo del Ucchan. Pero estaba seguro que era hombre en ese momento. Ella (_él_) había estado pensando en Akane, hubo un flash de luz, y entonces nada. Lo siguiente que Ranma-chica recordaba era despertar en el peñasco de abajo. 

El silencio realmente comenzaba a conerla nerviosa. Era tan callado que ella podía oír su propio corazón latiro... era fantasmal. Ranma-chica se sentó, lentamente esta vez, y volvio su atención una vez más al frente del acantilado ante ella. Ella pensó que podía ver otro peñasco cerca de quince metros sobre ella. _Al menos_ ella pensó, _Esta subida será más corta que la ultima._

*** ### ***

Ukyo y Akane estaban sentadas en la habitación de Ranma, manteniendo sus vigilancia en silencio. Ukyo leía otro manga, "Sakyu", pero ella no podría mantener su mente en la historia. Por su parte, Akane peleaba con un par de agujas de coser, y una bola del estambre que se enredaba más y más cada segundo. Finalmente, Akane tiro la masa lejos en su frustración. 

Ukyo levanto la mirada de su libro, alegre de la distracción. "¿Akane?" ella pregunto. 

Akane suspiro pesadamente. "Lo siento, Ukyo... No queria perturbarte." 

"No lo hiciste, Akane. Realmente no me siento como para leer ahora de todos modos." Ella puso el manga en la mesa al lado de su silla. "¿En que estas trabajando?" 

"Nada, realmente. No puedo lograr que eso (_Ella indicó las agujas de coser tiradas_) me salga bien. Las marcas de Kasumi parecian tan simple, pero todo lo que consigo es un lío enredado." 

Ukyo miro la masa de hilado verde y azul dubosamente. "Tal vez solo te esfuerzas demasiado." Ella dijo. "¿Porqué no tomas un descanso, e intentas otra vez una vez que hayas tenido oportunidad de relajarte un poco?" 

"No es eso, Ukyo" Akane dijo. "Nunca lo hare bien." Ella miro a Ranma que yacia en su cama, y resollo. "Incluso Ranma es mejor en esto que yo. Supongo que es una de las cosas que me molestan más sobre él. Él es un **muchacho** y él hace una mejor chica de lo que yo hago. Él es un mejor cocinero, él sabe más sobre artes, él se ve mejor como una chica que yo... ¡No es justo!" Akane estaba prácticamente en las lagrimas. 

"Estás siendo demasiado dura contigo Akane. Después de todo, ¿Por quien sino tu era porque los chicos se peleaban en la escuela? No hay nada que él pueda hacer que tu no puedas aprender, solamente tiene que tener paciencia." 

"ÉL nunca parece tener algun problema" suspiro Akane. 

"Ese es el porque él es tan habil. Demuéstrale una técnica, para cualquier cosa, y dale una razón, y él la aprenderá. A él raramente tienes que demostrarle dos veces. Esa es una de las cosas que lo hacen tan buen artista marcial." 

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con como aprendio a cocinar?" Akane pregunto. "¿Qué razón él habría tenido para aprender eso?" 

"Si tuviera que adivinar, conociendo a Ranma, algún tonto le dijo que él no podría hacerlo, o bien le dijo que él no podría ganarle. Estoy dispuesta a apostar que si pudieras convencerlo de que los mecánicos del quántum son un arte marcial, Stephen Hawking estaría sin trabajo. Tu sabes lo competitivo que Ranma puede ser..." 

Akane manejó una sonrisa a éso. Todos los que conocían a Ranma sabía que él odiaba perder. En cualquier cosa. Y en este caso, ella tenía una idea bastante buena de quien justamente había sido ese tonto. Entonces ella seriamente dijo. "Ukyo..." 

"¿Sí, Akane?" 

"¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? Quiero decir... Después de todo, nosotras somos..." 

"¿Rivales?" 

Akane asintio. 

Ukyo pensó la pregunta por un momento. "Supongo que es porque Ranma cuida tanto de tí." 

La respuesta tomo a Akane desprotegida. "¿¿Qué?? ¿¡¿Él lo hace?!?" 

"¿No lo sabías?" 

"No... quiero decir... Él nunca me dijo algo..." 

Ukyo sonrió un poco triste. "No, supongo que él no lo haría. Pero tu le **agradas**. Mucho." 

"Él seguro tiene uno modo extraño de demostrarlo" Akane murmuro. 

Ukyo fruncio el ceño. "Tu realmente no tiene mucho que decir tampoco, sabes. Tu no trata muy bien a Ranma tambien." 

La voz de Akane era aspera. "¿Justamente qué quieres decir con eso?" 

"Bueno, siempre estás peleando con él. Siempre asumes que lo que está sucediendo es **su** culpa, incluso si no lo es. Nunca le das una oportunidad de explicarse, y no lo escuchas cuando él intenta..." 

"Pero..." empezo Akane, pero Ukyo no habia terminado. 

"Mira, sé que él puede ser difícil, pero tu nunca le da una opotunidad, ¿Verdad? En esas ocasiones cuando él **es** agradable contigo, lo tratas como si estuviera enfermo, o perdido la memoria. Dices que nunca lo quieres cerca pero te enojas con él cuando pasa tiempo con alguien más. Siempre le estas diciendo largate y muere..." 

Akane palidecio. "¿Terminaste?" ella gruñó. 

"Tu **preguntaste**." 

Akane tomó una respiración profunda, pero mordio su contestación enojada. Todo lo Ukyo había dicho era verdad... Ella tenía una tendencia a asumir lo peor donde Ranma estaba implicado. Quizás ella deberia de haberle dado el beneficio de la duda; sido más paciencia. Quizás. "Sí, pero... él... él puede ser tan irritante algunas veces..." ella contestó torpemente. 

La expresión de Ukyo se ablandó levemente. "Sé que él puede... Akane; es mi turno para hacerte una pregunta." Ella se detuvo brevemente. "¿Porqué estás aquí?" 

Akane pregunto obstinada. "¿Qué quieres decir?" 

"¿Amas a Ranma?" 

Akane comenzó a contestar automáticamente con la negativa, pero lo pensó mejor. "Yo... yo... yo no sé" ella admitío desganadamente. Ella cayó en su silla y miro hacia la cama de Ranma desesperada. Ella intentó imaginarse como sería su vida sin Ranma, pero la imagen le era repulsiva, era fría y oscura y sola. Ella tembló. "Simplemente no puedo imaginarme el no tenerlo cerca..." 

"Eso suena como un 'sí' para mí" Dijo Ukyo. 

La furia de Akane resplandecio, pero se quemó casi inmediatamente. "Supongo... supongo que tal ve lo es..." 

"Eso es bueno. Odiaría ver a Ranma casado con alguien que no lo ama." 

Akane miro a Ukyo sorprendida. "¡¿Qué?! ¿Te das por vencida? ¡¿Tú?!" ella balbuceó. 

"¡Por supuesto que NO!" Ukyo dijo. "Pelearé hasta mi ultimo aliento por Ranma, mientras él sea feliz, gano. Y todavía pienso que soy la unica que puede hacerlo feliz." 

Akane no sabía si estar aliviada, o decepcionada. Ella miro a la cama de Ranma una vez más y suspiro. "Veremos..." ella susurró. "Ya veremos..." 

*** ### ***

Ranma-chica casi había alcanzado el proximo peñasco. Esta subida pudo haber sido más corta que la primera, pero seguramente no había sido más fácil. La roca que componia el frente del acantilado era peor que pizarra, tendia a romperse bajo la presión más leve. Era como intentar subir una escala donde los peldaños estuvieran podridos. Hizo progresos difícilmente en el mejor de los casos. Por lo menos esta vez no había caído. Todavía. 

Justo ahora, ella fue sensiblemente estirada a su límite, en un esfuerzo de evitar los desastres cercanos que casi la habían reclamado en la primera subida. Cada nuevo paso fue escudriñado cuidadosamente antes de que le confiara su peso, ella **no** hiba a caer otra vez si había algun modo de evitarlo. Se estremeció al recordar, el repugnante instante mientras una roca se rompia y la gravedad lo tomaba, el momento de la caída, y el impacto que sacudía sus hueso en el peñasco de abajo. 

También estaba cada vez más segura que estaba en la dirección correcta. Era vitalmente importante que alcanza la cima del acantilado. No tenía ninguna idea cómo sabía esto, o porqué, solamente estaba segura de éllo. No tenia mucho sentido, pero Ranma-chica confio en sus instintos. 

Finalmente, Ranma-chica se arrastró sobre el borde del proximo peñasco, y se quedo hay por un momento, los únicos sonidos que eran los latidos de su corazón, y el raspar de su trabajósa respiración. mientras recupero el aliento, incluso estos sonidos se marchitaron en la calma. 

El primer ataque vino mientras Ranma-chica se ponia de pie y comenzaba la siguiente subida. Mientras que ella alcanzó la primera roca, varios objetos pequeños, golpearon la roca cerca de su mano, enviando a volar agudas astillas. Ranma-chica dio vuelta para hacer frente a su atacante, cayendo habilmente en pose de combate. 

Al principio, ella no podía ver a nadie, pero un momento despues, Ryoga cayo sobre el peñasco delante de ella, alistandose para otro ataque. Ranma-chica estaba muy sorprendida, ella casi no podu evadir mientras Ryoga la envistio, gritando con sonora rabia. Ranma-chica logo esquivar el ataque, pero solo apenas. Ella dio vuelta una vez más para hacer frente a su nemesis. 

Ranma-chica tenia los pensamientos divididos. Una parte de ella estaba alegre de encontrar que no estaba, después de todo, sola en este lugar. La otra parte de ella, la parte más grande, maldecía a cualquier dios que pensó que sería divertido reunirlo con Ryoga, de toda la gente. Incluso si Ryoga sabía donde estaban, no había manera de que él pudiera encontrar la salida. 

Ryoga estaba de pie algunos metros lejos, su cara torcida de cólera, sus ojos ardían. Ranma-chica no pensó que ella tuviera algo que ver con que el estuviera enojado antes, y Ryoga estaba generalmente enojado. Ella se preguntaba qué le pasaba esta vez. Una vez más, Ryoga se lanzo al ataque, y Ranma-chica lo evadio por un pelo de rana. Ranma-chica no pensaba en pelear con Ryoga, aunque por lo general le gustaba, sabia donde peleaba. Aquí, era simplemente terreno desconocido. 

"¡Basta! ¡Ryoga! ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?" ella lo llamó. 

Ryoga no dijo nada. Él solamente la miro feromente y continúo el ciclo, examinando su defensa por una debilidad que él pudiera explotar. 

Ranma-chica intentó otro acercamiento. "¡Ryoga! ¿Dónde estamos, de todas formas? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" 

Ryoga seguía estando en silencio. Él actuaba como si incluso no la hubiera oído. 

Ahora Ranma-chica se enojo también. "¡Esta bien. Si lo quieres de ese modo!" Ella se lanzo al ataque. Ryoga evadió su ataque y la lanzo, enviándola a estrellarse en el frente del acantilado. Ranma-chica cayó y rodó, apenas evadiendo los continuos ataques de Ryoga, y consiguió lentamente ponerse de pie. Una vez más ella se lanzo al ataque. 

Como antes, cuando ella lo alcanzó, él no estaba allí. Era como intentar atrapar el humo, él parecía desvaneserse justo antes de alcansarlo con uno de sus golpes. Ranma-chica se limpió el sudor de sus ojos y miro ferozmente a su opositor. Nunca lo había visto moverse así antes; nunca lo vio ser tan bueno. _La vieja momia probablemente le dio unas lecciones otra vez_ ella pensó oscuramente. No obstante, se preguntaba qué lo había hecho enojar tanto... 

Ranma-chica ataco una vez más, y la locura la invadio, Ryoga evadió más fácilmente los ataques. Él todavía no había intentado darle un golpe, pero ella se estaba cansando también. 

Ella miro a Ryoga. Él no estaba respirando difícilmente, y no había ni un rasguño en él. Ranma-chica sentía la cólera manar de ella otra vez, mientras ella se preparó para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera, un pensamiento la golpeo. Todo el daño que ella tenia hasta ahora, se lo habia hecho a si misma. Ryoga realmente nunca la había tocado. Ella se enojo, y su cólera la hacía descuidada. Con un esfuerzo, Ranma-chica logro controlar su impulso de separar a Ryoga de su cabeza y en lugar de otro hueco en su defensa se agacha. _Dejando a **él** tomar un golpeo por mientras_ ella pensó. 

Ryoga giro, una vez más en la ofensiva, buscando una abertura. Ranma-chica sonrió. Eso es, ella no podía dejar a su cólera ganarle. Finalmente, Ryoga hizo su movimiento, pero esta vez, Ranma-chica estaba lista. Mientras que él se lanzo al ataque, ella cayó sobre su espalda y levanto las piernas hacia el pecho de Ryoga, lanzándolo por los aires, y enviándolo a volar. Demasiado tarde, ella se dio cuenta que su trayectoria lo llevaría sobre el peñasco y al espacio vacío. Ella se lanzó e intentó sujetar a Ryoga, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Ranma casi cayó. "¡Ryoga!" ella gritó. 

Pero Ryoga no cayo. Mientras que él se deslizaba sobre el vacío, él simplemnte... se disolvió. Él desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí, dejando a Ranma-chica mirando fijamente detras de él con su quijada colgando abierta. "Ryoga..." ella dijo otra vez. 

Ranma-chica cayó en sus rodillas, agotada y confundida. Ella miró fijamente a lo lejos en el vacio por un momento largo. Volviendo sus ojos hacia arriba, hacia donde cualesquier dios pudiera escucharlo, ella gritó, "¡¿Qué **ES** este lugar?!" 

[**_Fin de la parte 5_**] 


	6. Pesadilla

Ranma ½:

**ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

Parte 6: Pesadilla 

_por Zen _

Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki 

_**Nota del traducctor**_: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

© Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko.  
Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Shogakukan, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.  
Derechos Reservados ® 1996 de la historia - James Bateman ©

*** ### ***

Akane y Ukyo estaban sentadas en la habitación de Ranma, conversando reservadas. No hubo cambios en la condición de Ranma, pero los doctores lo habían asegurado, no sonaba como cliche, que mientras que haya vida ahí esperanza, y que no hay noticias que fueran buenas noticias. La actitud del personal en el centro médico era de optimismo, y Akane y Ukyo tomaron una cierta medida de comodidad de eso. 

Hubo golpes en la puerta, y Akane se levantó para responder. Mientras ella abrió la puerta, una voz podía oírse preguntando, "Perdóneme, pero podría usted decirme... ¡¿Akane?! ¡Al fin, he encontrado el lugar correcto!" 

"¡Ryoga! ¡Hola!" Akane dijo. "Por favor, pasa. Es tan amable de tu parte venir a visitar a Ranma." 

Ryoga entro y Akane cerro la puerta. "Realmente, yo... No vine a visitar a Ranma" Ryoga balbuceo. "Yo... yo... yo vine a ver si **tú** estabas bien..." 

Akane se ruborizó. "Estoy bien, gracias. Solamente me preocupa él." Ella dio vuelta tristemente hacia la cama. 

Ryoga dio vuelta para estudiar al inquilino de la cama. Él nunca vio a Ranma tan grave antes, no en todos los años que habían sido rivales. ¿Cinco años? ¿Seis? Ryoga no podía incluso recordar. "Él se ve mal" él dijo reservado. 

Akane cabeceado triste. "Él casi muere. Todavia hay muchas posibilidades de que él muera." 

"Eso sería... una desgracia." Ryoga convino sombriamente. 

Akane se le acerco, proponiendose confortar al amigo su prometido. 

"Yo quiero ser el unico que lo mate." 

Akane se congelo. Ella no podía creer a sus oídos. "¿Qué? ¡Tú... tú no puedes hablar en serio!" 

"¿Hmm?" Ryoga parecía distraído por un segundo. "Seguro que puedo. ¿Porqué no?" 

"¡Pero... él es tu amigo! ¡No veo cómo puedes estar parado allí y decirme que deseas realmente matarlo!" 

Eso asustoa Ryoga ¿Ranma era su amigo? Eran noticias nuevas para él. _No._ Su expresión se obscurecio una vez más. "Tu no entendería. Y él no es mi amigo." 

La furia de Akane se ensendio. "Tienes razón. **No** entiendo. Nunca lo he entendido. Solamente sé que no me gusta. ¿Que hay entre ustedes dos? ¿Por qué odias tanto a Ranma? ¿Y porqué ninguno de ustedes nunca me dirá que es todo esto?" 

Ryoga se tensó, exasperado. "¡Ranma es el demonio responsable de todos mis sufrimientos!" 

"¿Sufrimientos?" Akane pregunto incrédula. "¿Qué sufrimientos? ¿Justamente qué él te **hizo** para que desearas matarlo?" 

Ryoga comenzó a contestar, y después se dio cuenta que no podía, no sin revelarle a Akane la identidad de su querido P-chan. "Nada" él dijo, un poco sombrío. 

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido" Akane dijo. "Si él no hizo nada, ¿Porqué están ustedes dos peleando todo el tiempo?" 

"¡Él huyo de una pelea. Si él hubiera estado allí, yo no habria... no habría pasado por ese infierno!" Ryoga se enojo. 

"Él estuvo allí para su estúpida pelea. Él te esperó por TRES DÍAS. ¿Qué más deseabas?" pregunto Akane indignada. 

"¡Deseaba que el estuviera allí al cuarto día! ¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo? ¡Pensé que lo odiabas también! ¿No lloras siempre al dormir debido a la manera como él te lastima?" 

Akane estab en shock. "¡No! ¡No lo odio! ¡Yo lo a..." No... ella no estaba absolutamente lista para hacer esa declaración aún, no en público. "¿Qué **tú** sabes sobre lo que hago cuando voy a dormir de todos modos?" 

Ryoga se dio cuenta que dijo demasiado así que él ignoro la pregunta de Akane en favor de hacer el mismo una pregunta. "¿Cómo no puedes odiarlo? Todo lo que él lo hace es atormentarte. ¿Él haria eso si te amara?" 

Akane tituveo. _¿Él lo haría?_ ella pensó. Pero las palabras de Ukyo volvieron para tranquilizarla... _"...supongo que es porque Ranma cuida tanto de tí... ... tu le **agradas**. Mucho..."_ ella miro a Ryoga. "Él puede" dijo simplemente. Ella intentó otra cosa. "¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan testarudo como un cerdo?!" Otro recuerdo vino a ella. "Ranma no te odia, tu lo sabes." 

Ryoga palidecio con el término 'testarudo como un cerdo'. "¿Quién... quién te dijo eso?" 

"Cualquier tonto podía verlo el primer día que llegaste al Furinkan a buscarlo" Akane contestado irritada. "¡Ranma no estaba incluso enojado contigo. Bueno, él incluso no recordó tu nombre! Él solamente queria se amigable. ¡Tu eres el unico quién no puede ver eso! Si fueras tu el que estuviera enfermo, Ranma estaría esperando que estuvieras bien." 

"Ranma es un idiota. Tu lo has dicho incontables veces." Ryoga sabía que él continuaba deciendo cosas indevidas, pero él simplemente no podía detenerse. 

Akane sonrió fríamente. "Sí, Ranma puede ser un idiota. Pero él no es un idiota malévolo. Sabe, pensaba que era Ranma quien te provocaba todo este tiempo. Estoy comenzando a ver que eso pudo haber sido un error." 

Ryoga apretó sus puños ante la frustración. "¿¡Cómo puedo hacer que veas lo cobarde que realmente es Ranma Saotome!?" él gritó. 

La bofetada de Akane tomo a Ryoga fuertemente a través de la cara. "¡Ranma no es un cobarde! ¡NUNCA digas eso otra vez!" ella dijo, su tono era helado. "Realmente pienso que debes irte Ryoga." 

Ryoga tomo el lado de su cara lastimado, sus ojos anchos en shock por la sorpresa. "Pero... pero Akane..." 

"¡Adiós, Ryoga. No vuelvas hasta que hayas crecido!" Akane escoltó a Ryoga firmemente a través de la puerta, y lo cerró fuertemente detrás de él. Cuando ella oyó click del cerrojo, ella se inclinó contra la puerta y suspiro. "¡Idiota!" ella dijo. 

Ukyo había mirado el intercambio de silencio. "Pienso que manejaste eso bien" ella dijo. "Deberias intentar un acercamiento racional con Ranma más a menudo. Él puede incluso escucharte." 

Akane fruncio el ceño por un momento ante la reprención implicada, y suspiro. Ukyo estaba en lo correcto, después de todos. "Simplemente no lo consigo" ella dijo. "Siempre pense que Ryoga era un chico tan agradable." 

"Probablemente hay muchas cosas sobre él que tu no sabes" Ukyo dijo sabiamente. 

*** ### ***

Ranma-chica estaba a casi medio camino del proximo peñasco. Ella tenía que tener mucho cuidado al examinar las rocas, seguía estando nerviosa por el ataque de Ryoga. _Si ese realmente era Ryoga_ ella pensó. Todo había sido tan extraña. 

Tenia cierta esperanza en la teoría que ésto pudo ser una cierta clase de mal sueño, pero no mucha. Era simplemente demasiado intenso. Salvo la abducción extraterrestre o estar muerto dejaban pocas opciones. La teoría más razonable que Ranma-chica podía persar era que ella estaba delirando. No alucinando exactamente, pero atrapado en un paisaje que existe solo en su mente. Ranma-chica miro su solitario alrededor otra vez. _Tengo que **trabajar** en ser más creativo_ ella pensó. 

El único problema con esa teoría era que creó tantos problemas que soluciones. Por ejemplo, ¿Por qué en el mundo ella soñaría estar en un lugar como este en primer lugar? _Tal vez es uno de esos mundos de prueba que la prof. Hinako siempre mencionaba_ ella pensó. _Pero si eso fuera verdad, tendría que significar algo, y no tengo ninguna idea de qué podría ser_

Ranma-chica sentía que una de esas rocas comenzaba a cambiar de lugar y se sujeto de otra. _Eso significa_ ella pensó airadamente, _Que te estás volviendo descuidado. Este lugar es bastante real al lastimarte cuando te caes. Éso es todo lo que tu necesitas saber ahora. ¡Ahora continua!_ con un gruñido Ranma-chica reasumió su subida. Por todos los intentos y propósitos ella había determinado su localización. _Estoy_ ella pensó mientras que echó un vistazo hacia abajo, _Definitivamente **Entre la Espada y la Pared**_

*** ### ***

Estaba a oscuras la habitación de Ranma en el centro médico. Ukyo había ido a conseguir provisiones, y Akane dormia caprichosamente en una de las sillas. No parecia que Akane había estado durmiendo bien, o a menudo, su pelo era un desastre, y había círculos negros debajo de sus ojos. Incluso ahora ella se sacudía inquieta, sujeta por la angustia de una pesadilla. "Ranma..." ella murmuro, "Idiota..." 

Akane estaba en el dojo, expresando sus frustraciones en las cenizas de los inocentes bloques. La obra había sido un desastre. Era verdad que habían ganado la competencia, y el premio de "Conocer China", pero se supone que 'Romeo y Julieta' debe haber sido una tragedia, ¡No una comedia! 

Todo fue culpa de Ranma, penso Akane. Si él no hubiera estado tan ansioso de regresar a China y a ésa tierra maldita de entrenamiento, su primera oportunidad de representar a Julieta no habría sido arruinada. 

En su lugar, toda la producción se había disuelto en el caos. Entre Ranma, Kuno, Gosunkugi y Happousai, hubo **cuatro** Romeos, algo más que el script podia pedir. Si eso no había sido bastante malo, ¡Ranma había tomado su parte como Julieta enfrente de Kuno! Ese egoísta arrogante no se había dado cuenta lo importante que era para ella, todo lo que le interesaba era conocer China. 

Akane sonrió. Éso, por lo menos, había sido un toque de justicia poética. Ranma no fue muy feliz cuando supo que 'conocer China' se había referido a un actor, no un viaje al continente. "Que le sirva de lección" Akane murmuro. 

"¿Qué le sirva de lección a quién?" Ranma pregunto mientras entraba al dojo. 

La furia de Akane brillo. "¡Que sirva de lección para **tí**, idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste **hacerme** esto a mí? ¿No sabes cuánto significaba esa obra para mí? ¿No te importo nada?" 

"Hey, ¿Que **hice**? ¿Ganamos, no?, No es eso algo bueno" él agregó. 

"¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Se supone que 'Romeo y Julieta' es una historia de amor, no un episodio de Urusei Yatsura!" 

"¡Pense que Urusei Yatsura **era** una historia de amor!" 

"¡Estamos hablando de la tragedia de Shakespeare, por dios! ¡NO de una comedia de slapstick!" 

"¡Huh! En ese caso que mal que no hicimos '¡El domar de la arpía!'. ¡Allí **hay** una parte que fue escrita especialmente para tí!" replico Ranma. 

"¡IDIOTA!" Akane rugio. 

"¡Niña fea!" 

"¡Pervertido!" 

"¡Ese es **Per-VECT**!" 

Akane estaba lívida. ¿Cómo podía él ser un tan arrogante? Ella retrocedio su puño, lista para golpearlo. "¡Muerete, Ranma!" ella gritó. 

Antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo, Ranma la miro y dijo, "Esta bien, si es lo que deseas" y con éso, sus ojos rodaron, su respiración se detuvo, y Ranma Saotome cayo en el piso del dojo. 

Akane estaba parada mirando fijamente, aún en shock incluso para moverse. Los minutos pasaron, y nada se movio. El enojo de Akane creció otra vez. "¡Ranma! ¡Ranma, éste no es momento para bromas enfermas!" Ranma no se movió. "¡Ranma, deja de jugar!" No había muestra de vida del cuerpo arrugado ante ella. Se acercó a él, y lo sujeto para sacudirlo. 

"Ranma, deja de..." Su voz murió en su garganta mientras ella lo tocó. Él estaba frío; frío como el hielo. Una frenética búsqueda no podía encontrar su pulso. Ella le dio la vuelta, y sus ojos en blanco miraban fijamente sobre ella. Él estaba absolutamente aún, seguía sin ningun signo de vida. Akane grito. 

"¡Ranma! ¡No! ¡No me referia a esto!" 

Ella oyó la voz de Ranma detrás de ella. "Es lo que dijiste que deseabas." 

La cólera de Akane se encendio "Ranma, cómo te atrevez..." Ella dio vuelta para hacer frente a su tormento y sus palabras murieron otra vez. El cuerpo de Ranma seguía inerte en sus brazos, su cabeza soportada en su regazo. La figura que estaba parada detrás de ella era Ranma, pero ella podía ver a través de él. La figura la miraba, una tristeza profunda era visible en sus ojos. 

"Pero... Pero..." comenzó Akane, "¡Era en sentido figurado! ¡Una expresión!" 

El fantasma de Ranma estaba parado sobre a Akane, y su propio cuerpo sin vida. "Ten cuidado con lo qué deseas, Akane..." La figura comenzó se desvanecerse. "Adiós..." 

"¡Ranma!" Akane gritó, "¡No me dejes! ¡No así!" 

La voz del fantasma que se desvanecia no era más que un susurro. "Te amo, lo sabes..." y entonces se fue. Un viento frío sopló a través de Akane, y ella estaba sola. 

"¡Ranma! ¡NOOOoooo!" Akane sollosaba. "Nooooo..." 

Akane despertó, su respiración vino despues de haber contenido el aliento, su pulso tronaba en sus oídos. Estaba sorprendida por un momento de encontrarse en una silla en un cuarto desconocido. "Ranma..." Ella bajo la mirada hacia Ranma aún en su cama de hospital, y sintio alivio al ver que él todavía respiraba. 

"Ranma... gracias a dios, era solamente un sueño. Por favor, Ranma, no te mueras. No puedes dejarme de ese modo..." 

Unos pasos sonaron en el pasillo, y se detuvieron fuera de la puerta. La puerta se abrió y Ukyo entro llevando varias bolsas pequeñas de un restaurante local. Ella se congeló cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Akane. 

"Ohdiosmío" ella gritó. "¿Qué sucedió? ¡Ranma!" Corriendo hacia ellos, olvidandose de los paquetes. 

Akane levanto la mirada hacia Ukyo, con lagrimas todavía fluían por su rostro. "Él... esta bien, Ukyo... yo... yo solamente tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo." 

Ukyo miro a Akane, y entonces los monitores en la consola detrás de la cama de Ranma. Ella sentia alivio al verlos, y la tranquilidad, no obstante dolorosamente lento, sube y baja del pecho de Ranma. Ella se sentó pesadamente. "Dios, me asustaste" ella dijo. 

Akane solemnte parecia miserable. Recordando donde estaba, Ukyo le pasó uno de los casi olvidados paquetes a Akane. 

"Toma, Akane. Realmente debes intentar comer algo." 

Akane tomó el bolso, y sonrió palidamente a Ukyo. "Gracias" ella dijo. 

"¿Quieres hablar de ese sueño?" Ukyo pregunto. 

[**_Fin de la parte 6_**] 


	7. Enemigos Fantasma

Ranma ½:

**ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

Parte 7: Enemigos Fantasma 

_por Zen _

Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki 

_**Nota del traducctor**_: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

© Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko.  
Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Shogakukan, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.  
Derechos Reservados ® 1996 de la historia - James Bateman ©

*** ### ***

Ranma-chica se arrastro dolorosamente sobre el peñasco siguiente. Éste era más estrecho que los otros, un poco más de dos metros de ancho. 

Había una largo camino de pequeñas rocas hacia abajo del borde. En la sombra de la roca había lo que parecia la entrada a una cueva. Ranma-chica avanzo por el camino, parecía que la cueva merecia una mirada más de cerca. 

Mientras sucedia, la cueva fue algo decepciónante. Era poco más que un hueco en la cara del acantilado, no más de dos y medio metro de profundidad. Mientras Ranma-chica daba vuelta para dejar la cueva, una sombra bloqueó la entrada. 

Ranma-chica se puso de nuevo a la defensiva mientras ella miraba hacia la boca de la cueva. Una figura estaba parada contra la entrada, alto e imponente. Por la postura y el bokken que sostenía, ella asumió que solo podría ser Kuno. Ella suspiro. 

Ranma-chica comenzó a salir fuera de la cueva, pero Kuno bloqueó su camino con el su bokken. Ella retrocedio y lo rodeo para tomar el otro camino. Una vez más la bloqueo. Ella lo miro ferozmente. 

Kuno sonrió y levantó la punta de su bokken a la barbilla de Ranma-chica. Ella lo miró fijamente de nuevo desafiante. Como Ryoga en el peñasco antes, él estaba en silencio, _Probablemente por primera vez en su vida_ ella pensó. _Al menos no tengo que escuchar sus pomposas tonterias._

Una vez más ella intentó rodearlo, y mientras él se movió para bloquear su paso, su pierna se movío para golpearlo en su travecia. La sonrisa de Kuno se ensancho mientras él paro la patada con el plano de su espada. 

Ranma-chica se puso nuevamente en pose defensiva mientras consideraba las opciones. Este no era un buen lugar para intentar pelear. Sus movimientos eran restringidos en la cueva, era un sitio muy pequeño para maniobrar. Kuno estaría limitado también, pero con su bokken, él tenía la ventaja del alcance. Él además la tenia atrapada en esta estúpida cueva. 

Kuno se lanzo en un ataque, su bokken apuñalar casi tan rápido como ella podía ver. Ranma-chica fue presionada dificilmente a evadirlo, teniendo tan poco estacio para moverse. Normalmente, ella terminaria pateandolo en órbita fuera de la tierra mientras que él poetisaba, pero un Kuno silencioso demostraba realmente ser un poco más desafíante. 

La fuerza de los golpes de Kuno también tuvieron un efecto desafortunado en la cueva. Las rocas comenzaron a caer de las paredes y el techo de la cueva, que era ya frágil, y mientras la ruina se acumulaban en el piso, eso hacía más difícil que Ranma-chica se moviera. Finalmente, ella se piso mal una piedra, y callo. Kuno se lanzo para matar. 

_Maldición..._ pensó Ranma-chica, mientras ella notó el odio y la furia en la expresión de su atacante. _Supongo que él finalmente entendio sobre la maldición..._ Mientras Kuno acometia, Ranma-chica rodo hacia él, debajo de la hoja. Ella golpe en sus espinillas, y él cayo sobre ella. El problera era, que tambien cayeron más escombros del techo de la cueva. 

Cuando el polvo se disipo, había un agujero más grande en el frente del acantilado, bloqueado por una gran pila de rocas y escombros. El silencio, y la calma eran absolutos. Después de un tiempo, algo se movío, y una roca rodó de la pila al peñasco. Después de otro momento de calma, una segunda roca se unio a la primera, seguida por un número creciente de sus compañeras mientras la pila entera empezaba a derrumbarse. 

Un dolida y contusionada Ranma-chica estalló fuera de la pila, sacudiendo Kuno todavía a su lado mientras que ella jadeó para respirar. Ella se arrastró temblando para ponerse de pie y se sacudio el polvo. _Grandioso..._ pensó mientras examinó el frente del acantilado, _Simplemente grandioso..._ El acantilado había sido dañado considerablemente por la avancha. Las grietas en la roca, y todas las rocas potenciales para escalar que Ranma-chica podía ver parecían flojas o débiles. 

Kuno comenzo a moverse. Ranma-chica le dio una mirada de reproche. "¿Ahora estás feliz, tarado?" ella pregunto irritada. "¿Cómo Demonios supones ahora llege al siguiente peñasco?" 

Kuno no respondio, algo con lo que ella realmente no contaba. Nunca esperó que él saltara y la atacara otra vez, pero él lo **hizo**. Una vez más, Ranma-chica se encontró esquivando una ráfaga de golpes, pero esta vez, ella tenía un sitio donde maniobrar, y un sitio donde responder a la pelea. 

A Ranma-chica se le termino la paciencia, aúnque no tenía mucha al comenzar; y el silencio continuo de Kuno la empezaba a cansar. "¿Porque no haces una **pausa**?" ella le dijo en voz alta. "¡Siempre te **dije** que nunca podría salir contigo! ¡No puedes culparme si fuiste demasiado testarudo para no escuchar!" 

La contestación de Kuno solamente era un aumento en el salvajismo de su ataque. Ranma-chica se sambullo del alcanse de sus brazos y lo corto con una ráfaga de golpes suyos. Más rápidos que el ojo podría seguir, ella lo golpeo en varias ocasiones hasta que él cayó en sus rodillas. Saltando ligeramente sobre su aturdido oponente, ella tomo su collar y lo lanzo lejos de ella una vez más. 

Kuno aterrizó dolorosamente, revotando una vez y se deslizo hacia el peñasco. _Maldición..._ penso Ranma-chica. Ella se lanzo hacia el peñasco, y logro sujetar firmemente la tunica de Kuno mientras que él se deslizaba hacia el espacio. Ranma-chica justo logro detener su propia caida hacia el olvido y aún mantener su apretón en Kuno. Su agarre de su collar era la única cosa entre Kuno y la eternidad. 

Kuno agradeció a Ranma-chica por sus esfuerzos con un gruñido y un golpe en el brazo con su bokken. Refleciblemente, ella quito su brazo herido, pero al hacerlo, fue forzada a abandonar su apretón en Kuno. 

Kuno comenzó a caer, pero nunca termino. Él, como Ryoga otra vez, se desvanecio en la nada como si él nunca hubiera existido. Quizás él no existio. Ranma-chica no estaba seguro de nada más, excepto de que ella estaba muy cansada, y muy adolorida, y no del todo segura de que tuviera la voluntad o la energía para continuar. Simplemente parecia que no tenía opción. 

Después de tomar un momento para tratar y tomar su respiración, Ranma-chica escogió la rocas más estables que ella podía encontrar y una vez más comenzó a subir hacia la cima del acantilado. 

*** ### ***

El Nekohanten estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Un aire sombrío colgaba sobre el pequeño restaurante como un paño mortuorio en un ataúd. Cologne estaba en la cocina, Mousse atendia las mesas, y Shampoo tomaba las órdenes y miraba el registro. Conversando poco, o nada en lo absoluto. 

Shampoo estaba desatenta a su trabajo; sin nada de su usual vigor y entusiasmo. Ella era cortesa a los clientes, tomando sus órdenes, y trayendo su alimento tan eficientemente como siempre, pero su sonrisa nunca alcanzó sus ojos. A cualquier persona que la conocíera, era obvio que ella estaba sufriendo. 

Mousse también, trabajaba más reservado que de costumbre, a menudo dando un vistazo en Shampoo mientras ella caminó más allá. Le rompia el corazón verla en ese estado, tan desesperadamente infeliz, y sabiendo que no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. 

Él había intentado confortarla la noche que habían descubierto sobre el accidente de Ranma, pero ella había sido inconsolable. Él no había oído su risa ni la había visto realmente sonreír desde entonces. No comía, hablaba solamente cuando alguien le habló, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación llorando suavemente. Incluso no lo había insultado últimamente. 

Las únicas veces que ella parecía recuperar una chispa de su anterior energía eran esas ocasiones cuando ella veía un carro de entregas, y había sido dificil continuar con los carros de entregas. Como la extensión de la palabra, llegaba a ser cada vez más difícil el conseguir cualquier cosa ser entregada en Nerima. Los conductores y las compañías de seguros estaban simplemente poco dispuestos a arriesgarse. 

Mousse miró a Shampoo por un momento antes de dar vuelta de nuevo a su propio trabajo con un largo suspiro. Incluso perderla a Ranma sería mejor que esto. No por primera vez, Mousse se preguntaba qué poder tenía Saotome que inspiraba tal devoción. 

*** ### ***

En una de las mesas más aisladas del Nekohanten, Happousai estaba sentado mirando fijamente malhumorado en su ramen. Él había tocado apenas su comida. 

Después de que él había huido de Akane, había venido aquí en búsqueda de una comida y quizá de una oportunidad de abrazar a Shampoo. Eso no había funcionado para ninguda de las dos cosas, Shampoo había desviado su acercamiento sin detenerse siquiera a notar su precencia. Fue entonces cuando Colonia le había dicho sobre Ranma. Por lo menos ahora entendía porqué Akane estaba tan trastornada. 

Él encontrar la pérdida potencial de su mejor estudiante lo dejo densando seriamente. Si Ranma moría, no habría más Ranma-chica. Mientras que él sabía mucha magia, ninguno de sus hechizos era del tipo que pudiera ayudar ahora a Ranma. Él no sentia a menudo la sensación de estar desamparado, y decidio que no le gustaba. No le gustaba ni un poquito. 

*** ### ***

Ranma-chica estaba nerviosa. Los dos ultimos peñascos habían sido instaladas trampas explosivas, y con reales boobs mi más ni menos. Ella no sabía de dónde venían o porqué la atacaban, pero el instinto le dijo que lo peor estaba aún por venir. Ella agudiso sus sentidos al límite, pero no le dijeron nada. El esfuerzo comenzaba a cansarla. Ella estaba lista para comenzar la siguiente parte de la subida, pero estaba renuente a dejar la seguridad relativa del peñasco hasta que estuviera segura de que no habían sorpresas desagradables esperandola. 

Mientras sucedia, su precaución estaba en lo cierto. Un parpadeo tomo sus ojos, y ella giró para hacer frente a la nueva amenaza, quienquiera (_o lo que sea_) que resulte ser. Ella puso su espalda contra el frente de la roca y exploró el área para más muestras de movimiento. Algo brillo y Ranma-chica se sambullo. Una maza unida a una cadena afectó la pared de la roca donde había estado su cabeza y desprendio la tierra. Su mirada siguió la cadena hacia su origen, y ella farfullo suavemente. Era Mousse. 

Ranma-chica sentía pena por Mousse, incluso si el muchacho no tenía ninguna dignidad, era imposible no admirar su persistencia. No había duda de su devoción a Shampoo, pero Ranma-chica no podía ayudar sentir un poco de lastima. Ella podía entender pelear por algo o alguien que era importante para ella, pero le parecía que Mousse había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos. Después de todo, nunca había pensado "quitarle" a su querida Shampoo, nunca se había propuesto involucrarse con ella del todo. Eso simplemente no parecía claro de alguna manera. La gente intentaba siempre matarlo por cosas que el simplemente no eran su culpa. Era bastante para dar a cualquier persona un complejo de la persecución. Ranma-chica comenzaba a desesperarse de aún intentar enderezar su vida. 

Ranma-chica volvió su atención a su atacante. Este Mousse, o lo que sea, tenía una vista no mejor que la de su contraparte del mundo real. Él seguía siendo peligroso, eso era seguro, pero él era solamente una verdadera amenaza cuando recordaba usar sus anteojos. Ocioso Ranma-chica se preguntaba porqué Mousse nunca considero los lentes de contacto. 

Mousse salto al ataque otra vez. Mientras que ella sabía que él no podía verla como más que una borron, era cuidadosa de cada sonido que ella hizo. Mousse se autoguiaba sus ataques contra ella de esa manera, y era bueno en eso. Los movimientos de Mousse no hicieron ningún sonido. Ella se zambulló hacia la cara del acantilado mientras que otro lote de armas giró a través del espacio que ella había ocupado solamente un fraccion de segundo antes. ¿Dónde en el mundo él guardaba todas esas cosas? 

Ranma considero las opciones. El combate cercano era mala idea, en su actual forma, Mousse tenía la ventaja del alcance y el escarpado poder. Además, todo el armamento que él lanzaba hacía difícil el lograr acercarse. De la misma manera, ella realmente no podía atacarlo a esta distancia. Ella no tenía ningun arma capaz de alcanzarlo, mientras que él parecía tener un arsenal ilimitado. La situación parecía desesperante, tarde o temprano ella terminaria cansandose, o se resbalaría, y él la acabaría. 

Mousse se detuvo brevemente por un momento para recuperar algunas de sus armas, todavía estaban conectadas a él por la larga cadena. Ranma-chica observó que era demasiada cadena que colgaba fuera de sus mangas. _Todo ese hierro debe pesar una tonelada_ ella pensó. Al fin una estrategia comenzó a tomar forma en su mente. Toda lo que ella tenia que hacer ahora era mantener a Mousse atacando tan rápidamente como él podría. 

Ranma-chica al fin corrio cerca de la posición de Mousse en el peñasco. Él atacó mientras que ella pasó, justo como ella esperaba que él pudiera. Ella salto al lado y se preparó para esquivar la ronda siguiente. Mousse no la decepcionó, garra tras garra de cuchillas, de mazos y otros instrumentos de destrucción fueron lanzados hacia ella mientras que intentaba frenéticamente evitar ser golpeada. Pero esta vez, había una diferencia crítica. 

En vez de mantener su espalda en la cara de la roca, Ranma-chica ahora estaba entre Mousse y el acantilado. Era inherentemente más peligroso, pero de esta manera ella tenía una ventaja. En vez de aterrizar en el peñasco, todas las armas de Mousse se dirigian hacia fuera sobre el peñasco del acantilado. Mientras más y más armamento lanzaba más allá de ella, y el número de cadenas que colgaban fuera de las mangas de Mousse creció, cada pedacito de ese peso ahora colgaba sobre la pendiente. 

Incluso mientras que Ranma-chica miraba, Mousse comenzaba a deslizarse hacia adelante mientras el peso de todo el armamento acumulado superó la fuerza de la fricción. Mousse no parecía notarlo. Él continúo su ataque con un solo pensamiento que podía describirse solamente como suicida. Ranma-chica saltó sobre Mousse mientras que él se deslizo más allá de su posición en su camino hacia el peñasco. Él volvio hacia ella mientras pasó, su mano se extendio. 

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Ranma-chica sujeto el brazo de Mousse en un esfuerzo por detener su caída hacia el olvido. Mientras que ella lo sujeto, Mousse recompensó sus acciones con un ataque final, Ranma-chica tomo el mazo difícilmente en el hombro y ella cayo. Mientras que ella se cayó, vio a Mousse pasar el peñasco. Hasta el ultimo segundo parecía como si él intentara atacar, su propio destino no le había importado. Ranma-chica se estremecio. 

Cuando ella logro ponerse de pie otra vez, se acercó al peñasco cautelosomente, y miró fijamente sobre el. No había rastros de Mousse, ella estaba sola otra vez. 

Ranma-chica retrocedio hasta que ella se inclino contra el frente de la roca una vez más, tan lejos lejos del peñasco como ella podía conseguir. Se resbaló hacia abajo para sentarse en la peñasco, agotada. Nada tenia ningun sentido. Si ella estaba de hecho en un mundo de su propia creación, ¿Quien intentaba evitar que alcanzara la cima del acantilado? ¿Por qué toda esta gente la atacaba, de dónde ellos habían venído, y adónde iban? Todo esto empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza. 

Después de tomar su respiración, Ranma-chica volvió su atención a la frente del acantilado ante ella. El proximo peñasco no parecía más cercano que los otros. Ella suspiro y una vez más reasumió la subida. 

[**_Fin de la parte 7_**] 


	8. Tres de Corazones

Ranma ½:

**ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

Parte 8: Tres de Corazones 

_por Zen _

Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki 

_**Nota del traducctor**_: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

© Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko.  
Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Shogakukan, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.  
Derechos Reservados ® 1996 de la historia - James Bateman ©

*** ### ***

Era temprano por la mañana en el centro médico. Ukyo y Akane acababan de terminar su desayuno, y hablaban reservadamente cuando fueron interrumpidas por un golpecito apacible en la puerta. Antes de que cualquiera de ellas pudiera levantarse para contestar, la puerta se abrió y Shampoo entro en el cuarto. Ella fijó su paquete y su bonbori en el piso, cerca de la puerta y asintio a las chicas antes de volver su atención a Ranma. 

Ella lo miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo, su expresión era una mezcla peculiar de esperanza, y de terror. Era como si ella estuviera esperando que él despertara y le hablara, pero no se atrevia a creer que funcionaría. No lo hizo, el silencio continuo como su unica respuesta. Con un suspiro, ella bajo los hombros, y Shampoo se sentó pesadamente en el piso y enterró su rostro en sus manos. 

Shampoo sentía que tocaban su hombro. Parpadeo detrás de sus lagrimas, levanto la mirada hasta ve a Akane inclinada junto a ella. Shampoo se tenso defensiva por un momento, pero se relajó después de ver los ojos de Akane. Ella había venido preparada para defender su derecha de estar allí, pero no parecía que Akane estuvierara inclinada a hacer una aplicación de el. Éso le parecía un poco raro a Shampoo, pero ella estaba poco dispuesta a buscar problemas bajo estas circunstancias. Paso un momento antes de que sintiera que podía confiar en su voz. 

"¿Todavía Ranma no mejor?" La expresión de Akane le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. 

Akane ayudó a Shampoo a levantarse, la condujo a una de las sillas y para sentarse. Akane levanto el paquete de Shampoo de su lugar en la puerta y lo puso en el armario junto el suyo y el de Ukyo. 

Shampoo miro a Akane curiosamente. "¿No intentaras hacer que Shampoo se vaya?" ella pregunto. 

Akane sonrió tristemente. "Este no es el momento para que nosotras peleemos, Shampoo. Yo ya aprendi esa lección." Ella miro a Ukyo significativamente. "Ranma va a necesitar toda la ayuda y cuidados posibles... de todas nosotras. Por Igual." 

Shampoo parecía aliviada. "Shampoo alegre de oír eso, no tiene animos para pelear ahora." 

"Tenemos una tregua ahora" Ukyo conveno. "Me he estado preguntando cuando llegarias aquí. Para ser honesta, pensé que estarias aquí hace días." 

Shampoo miro ferozmente a Ukyo, pero no había calor en ella. "Shampoo tenía... negocio que atender." 

Ukyo cabeceado. Ella había estado escuchando la radio de vez en cuando, y había oído los informes sobre los ataques contra las camionetas de entrega en el sector de Nerima. No se requeria mucha inteligencia para adivinar quién pudo haber sido la responsable. 

De un modo, Ukyo se habia sentido algo de satisfacción del informe, no era la clase de cosa que ella habría hecho, pero la hizo sentirse un poco mejor saber que incluso si los peatones tenian cuidado por los camiones que hiban con prisa, los camiones también tenian que estar pendientes de los peatones. Tenía cierto equilibrio, una simetría a la que podía aprobar ella. 

"Además" Shampoo continuó, "Bisabuela dice que marido no necesita ayuda de Shampoo. Ella no dejó a Shampoo venir hasta hoy. A Shampoo no le gusto, pero Bisabuela fue muy... insistente." 

Ukyo y Akane compartieron una mirada al saber éso. Ambas sabían bien que Colonia era una fuerza con la que se contará. Ninguna de ellas se habría inclinado a no hacer caso de sus instrucciones, estando en el lugar de Shampoo. 

"¿Qué la hizo cambió de parecer?" Akane pregunto. 

Shampoo parecía avergonzada. "Es unica manera que ella logro que Shampoo comiera." ella dijo. 

Mientras que Akane ayudó a Shampoo a instalarse, Ukyo hizo arreglós para una tercera silla. La enfermera a cargo solo sacudió su cabeza y suspiro. 

*** ### ***

La jefa de enfermeras sacudió su cabeza mientras que Ukyo dejó el escritorio en la estación de enfermeras. "¿Otra?" ella murmuró. "¿Cómo él lo hace? ¿***Porqué*** lo hace?" 

Ranma era ya el topico principal de conversación en el piso. Como la extensión de la palabra, las susurrantes conversaciones entre las enfermeras llevaban a menudo observaciones sobre el joven extraño que se extendía incredulamente mero comentario a la algo gráfica especulación. 

"¿**Dos** prometidas?" "¡Seguro, él es lindo y todo, pero realmente!" "Esa es una boda que quisiera ver..." "¿Por qué ambas permanecen con él? Yo nunca esperaria por él..." "Ranma, Caballo Salvaje... Me pregunto si eso significa algo..." "El me parece un poco joven para ser tan bien instruido..." "¿Dices que él es un artista **marcial**? Pensé que era un artista **marital**..." "¿Me pregunto si él estaría interesado en una tercera?" 

Las cosas terminaron de empezar a tranquilisarse y ahora una tercera realmente había aparecido. La jefa de enfermeras suspiro. ¡Una tercera prometida! El resto del personal iba a tener un día de campo con ésto. Por lo menos la mayoría del personal tenía el tacto para no decir algo donde alguna de las señoritas pudiera oírlo. Con el surtido de armamento que ella había visto en Ukyo y en esta recien llegada, ella estaba absolutamente segura que cualquier enfermeras que fuera lo bastante tonta como para ser oida por casualidad cambiaría rápidamente de ser **empleada del hospital** a **paciente del hospital**. 

*** ### ***

Mientras Ranma-chica se arrastro sobre la cima del peñasco siguiente, ella solamente se sorprendio un poco al encontrar que no estaba sola. El peñasco era como la mayoría de los otros, extendiéndose entre dos y cinco metros de ancho del punto más estrecho al más ancho. Cerca de ocho metros de largo tenía el peñasco, una gran figura sentada junto a una fogata, mirando fijamente atento una tetera de agua sobre el fuego hirviendo. Era un panda gigante. 

Ranma-chica se puso lentamente de pie y se sacudio el polvo. El panda parecía no haberla notado. Ranma-chica se acerco cautelosomente. "¡Oh, Papa!" ella dijo. 

No obstante, el panda no le hizo caso. Una vez más Ranma-chica se sentía enojada, pero esta vez, ella no iba a dejar que eso le molestara. Puesto que su padre había elegido no contestarle, ella decidío tomar el asunto en sus propias manos, y se acerco para tomar la tetera. 

Antes de que ella pudiera apretar la manija, el panda se disolvió en un borroso movimiento, y con un sordo gruñido golpeó con fuerza su garra al lado de la montaña. Mientras Ranma-chica se alejo del frente de la roca, dio vuelta mirendo ferozmente al panda. En alguna parte en el fondo, una parte de ella se preguntaba cuando su padre había aprendido a moverse tan rápido. 

"¡Papa!" Ranma-chica dijo acusadoramente, "¡No seas tan egoísta! ¡Esa tetera contiene suficiente agua para los dos!" El panda esperó otra vez hasta que ella estuviera a punto de tocar la manija de la tetera antes de reaccionar con velocidad inhumana. Ranma-chica logro evitar la mayor parte del golpe, pero ella todavía dio un vistazo al lado. El panda actuaba como si ella no estuviera allí mientras se escogió sobre el peñasco. 

Ranma-chica decidio cambiar su estrategia, solo un poco. Más que el agua caliente, ella quería información. Ella sentía que su padre le debió mucho, por lo menos , **muy** por lo menos. Además, el ser una chica le habia servido en mucho de ventaja desde que ella había estado aquí. Ante la reflexión, parecía imprudente tentar al destino más de lo que ella habia hecho ya. Habría tiempo para el agua caliente despues. Ella esperaba. 

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!" ella gritó indignadamente. "¡¿Apenas qué **es** todo esto?! ¿Donde **demonios** estamos?" 

Eso permitio a su cólera estar descuidada, Ranma-chica se lanzo con fuerza hacia él, usándolo para engañarlo. Ella avanzó hacia el panda hasta que estuvo parada justo delante de él. "¡Contéstame, maldición!" Ninguna respuesta. 

"¡Bien! ¡Ignora **esto** Papa!" Ranma-chica golpeo al panda en la nariz. El panda aun no titubeo. 

Ranma-chica giro hacia la tetera una vez más, pero no hizo ningún movimiento de tomarla. Ya que estaba entre el panda y la tetera, ella tenía un tiro limpio. Su pierna azoto, y la caldera fue a volar al espacio. Ahora quizá ella podía conseguir la atención de su padre. 

Consiga la atención que ella queria. Pues la tetera despejó el peñasco, el panda golpeó con fuerza a Ranma-chica por detrás, lanzandola sobre los carbones de la fogata. Ella gritó en agonía mientras que rodó a través de las brasas. 

Mientras que Ranma-chica se puso dolorosamente de pie, el panda presionó su ataque. El panda era más rápido de lo que él tenía derecho a ser. Ranma-chica fue presionada difícilmente a evadir sus ataques, y tenía apuro de dar ella algun golpe. Incluso su técnica de la castañas demostraba ser totalmente ineficaz. 

"¿Por que estas tan enojado conmígo?" ella pregunto al panda. "Si tu no huvieras sido tan egoísta o tan obstinado..." Ella se detuvo brevemente al sambullirse de una pata. "¡Pero no... **siempre** tiene que ser de esta manera, ¿No? Siempre piensas en ti mismo, y nunca en los demás!" Ranma-chica logro darle una patada en el estomago del panda. 

Un recuerdo ondeo en la mente de Ranma-chica. Era un comentario que Akane había hecho durante una de sus peleas. "Tal padre, tal hijo" ella había dicho. Ranma-chica podía casi imaginarse que ella podia oir la voz de Akane en ese instante. 

Ranma-chica vaciló mientras que el frío realización la golpeó. _Si ese es la manera como Akane me ve, entonces no es extraño que ella me odie..._ penso Ranma-chica. Su cólera se intensifico mientras ella dio vuelta una vez más hacia el panda. "¡Y me he vuelto justo COMO tu!" ella gritó mientras que renovó su ataque. 

"¡No! ¡No más!" La marea de la batalla dio vuelta definitivamente. Mientras su rabia ardía, Ranma-chica se centro en sus ataques, y empezo a hacer retroceder al panda. "¡Tu eres el culpar de esto! ¡Es tu culpa!" Ella asió una pata y azoto al panda en la cara del acantilado. "Y la **peor** parte de esto es..." ella le dijo mientras condujo al oso deslumbrado de regreso al peñasco, "¡Tu no eres **real**!" 

Con eso, Ranma-chica pateo al panda sólidamente en el pecho. El panda retrocedio tambaleante, y sobre el peñasco. Esta vez, Ranma-chica solo miro. Ella estaba con arriesgar su cuello por las sombras que se marchitaban en el éter. 

El panda cayo. 

"¡Nooooo!" Ranma-chica grito mientras corrio hacia delante. Ella miró, horrorizada, mientras que el panda golpeo la peña rodando peñasco abajo, y rodó sobre ese peñasco también. Cuando el cuerpo reboto lejos del próximo peñasco y en el vacío, él era humano... y gravemente herido. 

Ranma-chica cayó en sus rodillas, casi derumbandose. "Nooo..." ella gritóó otra vez, "Tu no eres real... Tu **no puedes** ser real..." Ella enterró su cara en sus manos y sollosaba. Su padre. Ella acababa de matar a su propio padre. 

Después de lo qué parecía una eternidad Ranma-chica se levanto y volvio de nuevo hacia la cara de la roca. Ella había estado tan segura de que nada aquí era real, que eran todas sombras de su mente. Ahora, ella estaba segura de una sola cosa. Si iba a conseguir las respuestas que necesitaba, tenía que llegar a la cima del acantilado. 

Ranma-chica suspiro y volvio una vez más a subir. Estaba cerca del agotamiento total, pero casi estaba allí. La cima estab tan cerca, sentía como si pudiera estirarse y tocarlo. Un peñasco más, una parada más, y entonces la cima sería suya. 

*** ### ***

En la habitación de Ranma en el centro médico, las tres chicas estaban sentadas alrededor de una pequeña mesa. Ukyo usaba una visera de jugador, y tenía un baston de menta colgando fuera de su boca como algúna caricatura de un cigarrillo. Ella tenía una pila de dulces al lado suyo, y una expresión intensa mientras que miraba fijamente sus cartas. A su derecha estaba sentada Akane, que funcia el ceño en su propia mano. La pila de caramelos de Akane era perceptiblemente más pequeña que la de Ukyo. 

Shampoo estaba sentada a la izquierda de Ukyo. Ella también saboreaba un palillo de caramelo mientras que estudiaba sus cartas. En lugar de un sombrero, ella usó una cuña biselada en un ángulo de rakish. Su propia pila de 'chips' era la mas grande de las tres. Era evidente que ella había estado ganando. 

"Tomaré una." dijo Ukyo. Ella deslizo una carta cara abajo a través de la tabla de la mesa. Sin una palabra, Shampoo repartió su otra carta. 

Akane estudió su mano. Ella nunca habia sido buena en las cartas, pero por lo menos era mejor que Ranma. Ahora, tenía tres ochos, un cuatro y un cinco. Optó intentar la casa llena. "Una" ella dijo, desechando el cuatro. 

"Tomo dos." Shampoo dijo mientras dejo caer dos cartas en favor de dos nuevos de la cima del mazo. 

"Tres" dijo Ukyo, cayendo un igual número de caramelos caían en el centro de la mesa. 

Akane recogió la carta que ella repartio y considero su apuesta. Siete. Ella no podía leer nada en Ukyo o Shampoo. Después de considerar un momento, empujó tres caramelos de su propia pila que disminuía hacia el centro de la mesa. 

Shampoo miro cuidadosamente sus cartas por algunos segundos, y puso tres caramelos en la apuesta, y agregó dos más. 

Ukyo suspiro y tiro sus cartas abajo. "Doblez." 

Akane miro a Shampoo apreciandola. _Ella podría estar alardeando_ pensó. _Eso ciertamente estaría en su carácter... Oh, demonios_ Akane empujó dos caramelos más a la apuesta. "Llamada." 

Shampoo sonrío y presentó sus cartas, una por una. "Shampoo tiene dos pares." 

Akane hizo muecas. _¡Sí!_ ella pensó. _¡Tres de una clase le gana a dos pares!_

"Par de tres rojos" dijo Shampoo, "Y par de tres negros." 

La cara de Akane cayó mientras que sus cartas cayeron sobre la mesa. Ella realmente debío haber sabido mejor. Suspiro mientras miró a Shampoo arrastras la última apuesta, agregándola a la gran pila a su lado. Por lo menos Akane podía consolarse pensando que si Shampoo **comia** sus ganancias ella estaria realmente demasiado gorda para perseguir a Ranma. 

Shampoo recogío las cartas y pasó la cubierta a Akane. "Chica del mazo reparte ahora" ella dijo. 

Akane le tiró una mirada oscura, pero tomó las cartas y las mezcló. Sostuvo la cubierta para que Ukyo cortara, y entonces comenzó a repartir tres manos. "Otro redondo igual"ella dijo, "Jack de corazones es salvaje." 

Ukyo levantó una ceja a éso, pero no dijo nada. Ella termino de sacudir ante con las otras dos. 

Después de clasificar sus cartas, Shampoo empujo dos caramelos sobre el centro de la mesa. Ukyo vaciló por un segundo y los emparejó. 

Akane miro sus cartas. Ella tenía el diez, el jack, y el rey de corazones, el dos de diamantes, y el cuatro de tréboles. Recto posible. Ella embujo dos caramelos a la apuesta, y entonces dos más. 

"Akane imprudente esta noche" dijo Shampoo, pero ella emparejó la apuesta. Ukyo se encogió y agregó sus dos caramelos. 

Shampoo dejo caer dos cartas cara abajo en la mesa. Akane le pasó las nuevas. Ukyo cayó tres, y otra vez, Akane paso fuera de cartas. Después de considerar un momento, Akane desechó el dos y el cuatro y tomó dos cartas para ella misma. 

Akane luchó difícilmente por mantener su expresión neutral. Ella había tomado la reina y el as de corazones. No se atrevia a hablar, ella miro hacia Shampoo. 

Shampoo sonrió y empujo cuatro caramelos a la apuesta. "Shampoo espera que a marido le gusten los caramelo" ella dijo. "Shampoo tiene demasiados solo para ella." 

Ambas Ukyo y Akane miraron con un brillo a la Amazona. Sin una palabra, Ukyo embujo cuatro para igualar, y aumento cuatro. 

Intentando parecer indiferente, Akane empujó ocho caramelos al centro de la mesa. Shampoo igualo y le levanto una ceja. "¿Akane segura que desea hacer eso? No tendra mucho de su parte con Ranma cuando ella pierda..." 

Akane se volvio rojo brillante, y empujado otro puño lleno de caramelos a la apuesta. "¿Oh, sí?" ella replicó. "Pon tu dinero donde está tu boca, Chinita." 

"Hmph." La Amazon respondió mientras emparejó la apuesta, "¡Si Akane fuera especie de pescados, ella esta extinto!" 

Ukyo miro a las otras chicas y dobló reservada. 

"¿Y justamente qué quieres decir con éso?" Akane pregunto firmemente. 

Shampoo hizo un muecas malevola. "¡Simple. Siempre toma el cebo!" Ella mostro las cartas que sostenía. Ella tenía una casa llena, as arriba. Ukyo comenzó a reír. 

Akane la miro ferozmente. "¿Y **tú** de que te ries?" ella pregunto ásperamente. 

"Shampoo" Ukyo dijo, "¡Acaba de jugar una casa llena cuando tu tiene un rubor real!" 

Akane mordió su réplica mientras que ella miraba sus cartas. Torpemente, ella las colocó en la superficie delante de ella. 

Ukyo la miro curiosamente. "¿Akane? ¿Estas bien?" Entonces ella vio las cartas que Akane había jugado. Su quijada cayó. 

"¿Cómo... cómo lo supiste?" Akane logro preguntar. 

Ukyo contestó reservada. "Realmente, me refería a la manera como te sonrojaste." 

Akane se volvio a ruborizar de verguenza mientras ella arrastro sus ganacias. 

[**_Fin de la parte 8_**] 


	9. Ser, o no ser

Ranma ½:

**ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

Parte 9: Ser, o no ser 

_por Zen _

Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki 

_**Nota del traducctor**_: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

© Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko.  
Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Shogakukan, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.  
Derechos Reservados ® 1996 de la historia - James Bateman ©

*** ### ***

Ranma-chica hacía su examen inicial de lo qué parecía ser el ultimo paso de la subida cuando vino el ataque final. Mientras ella estudió el frente del acantilado sentía ese familiar picason entre sus hombro, la sensación de que la observaban. Ella cerró los ojos e intentó esperar a escuchar las pistas del paradero de quien la espiaba, pero por supuesto, no podía oír nada. ¿A quién de sus tormentos habian seleccionado los dioses para enviar contra ella esta vez? Ella dio vuelta mientras el primer golpe fue lanzado, y justo apenas logro evadirlo. 

Mientras se dio cuenta de quién la atacaba esta vez, Ranma-chica se congelo. Éso demostró ser un error; El próximo golpe de Akane estuvo a punto de mandar lejos su cabeza. Ranma-chica retrocedio, atontada. Por primera vez desde su llegada a este lugar extraño, ella ve estrellas. 

Como los que la habían atacado antes, Akane estaba en silencio; silencio y llena de furia. Ranma-chica miro con horror como Akane se movió hacia ella, sus ojos fríos y duros como diamantes. Por lo menos esta vez, ella fue los bastante inteligente para esquivar el golpe. 

El ataque de Akane era feroz, tomó todo la velocidad y habilidad de Ranma-chica para evadir los golpees. En un momentos, Ranma-chica había sido puesta contra la cara del acantilado, no había ninguna parte a donde pudiera ir. Mientras que Akane se lanzo al ataque, Ranma cayó y rodó a la derecha. Akane dio vuelta para perseguirla, con ojos asesinos. 

Ranma-chica se fugo al intentar desesperadamente evitar dejar a Akane estar bastante cercano de un verdadero daño, pero eso no era tan fácil de hacer. Akane se lanzo a la carga y Ranma-chica se deslizo. La maniobra fue acertada, pero se horrorizo al ver que Akane estaba a centímetros caer antes de lograr detener su ataque. Otro movimiento como ese y Akane iría también a volar al espacio. 

Ranma-chica había estado razonablemente seguro de que ninguno de sus atacantes era realmente las personas que parecían ser, pero después de qué había sucedido en el ultimo peñasco, ella no tomo ninguna oportunidad. Bajo ninguna circunstancia ella quería arriesgarse a enviar a Akane al olvido. Ella adaptó su estrategia evasiva al intentar y mantener a Akane que acometía siempre hacia el frente del acantilado cuando ella atacó, mejor que hacia el precipisio. Funciono, pero sabía que no podría mantenerlo así por siempre. Esto tenia que terminar, y terminar rápido. 

"Akane" ella gritó. "¿Qué haces?" Sin asombro, ella no recibió ninguna respuesta. 

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? ¿No me lo dirás al menos?" Ranma-chica todavía logro evadir el ataque de Akane, pero era fastidiosamente rápida. No podría permanecer adelante de Akane por mucho más tiempo. 

"¡Akane, Por favor! ¡No quiero pelear contigo!" Esquivando mientras que Akane se lanzó hacia ella. Akane pudo haber pasado el peñasco en ese punto, pero Ranma-chica logro sujetar su brazo y la hizo gira de regreso hacia el lado de la montaña. Ranma-chica perdió su equilibrio y cayo duramente, casi resbalando del peñasco mismo. Ella se puso lentamente de pie mientras Akane se preparaba para otro ataque. No había vacilación en Akane, y Ranma-chica no podía ver ninguna esperanza de reconciliación en sus ojos. 

Ranma-chica miro tristemente a la chica que con la que pudo haberse casado. _En una diferente realidad_ ella pensó, _Nosotros pudimos haber sido amigos. Lo siento, Akane._ Ranma-chica suspiro mientras tomo una decisión. Estaba cansada; cansada siempre de pelear con Akane; cansada de toda la cólera y el dolor. Había algunas peleas que tu puedes nunca ganar. Ella se quedo parada allí y se sacudio el polvo. Miro el precipisio detrás de ella, y después dio vuelta para hacer frente a su atacante. 

"No pelearé contigo." ella dijo simplemente. Separó los brazos en un gesto de entrega. "Si me odias tanto, continuacia. Acabame." Akane no aparecía notarlo. Mientras Akane comenzó su ataque, Ranma-chica cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto final, y la caída que le seguiría. Se estremeció mientras que la imagen del cuerpo roto de su padre rebotando en la ladera corría una vez más por su mente. _No dolera mucho tiempo_ ella pensó. 

El golpe final nunca vino. Un minuto completo pasó antes de que Ranma-chica pudiera atreverse a abrir los ojos otra vez. Cuando lo hizo, ella estaba sola. El fantasma de Akane había desaparecido. "Akane..." ella susurró. 

Las lagrimas en sus ojos hicieron las cosas más difíciles mientras Ranma-chica comenzó el ultimo paso de la subida, pero por una vez, ella incluso no intentó detenerlas. 

*** ### ***

Era tranquilo una vez más en la habitación de Ranma. Ukyo leía otro de sus mangas, Akane tocaba el violín con su tejido, y realmente lo hacia bien para variar, y Shampoo revisaba un masivo tomo, tomando notas afanosamente. 

Akane consigio el fin del alboroto en el que trabajaba y puso el tejido a un lado. Pensó en finalmente suspenderlo, pero estaba cansada, y no estaba de humor para presionar su suerte. Ella suspiro y levanto la mirada para ver lo que estudiaba Shampoo. 

Akane estaba segura de que había leido mal el título. "¿Neuroquímica Moderna?" ella pregunto con voz sorprendida. 

La Amazona parecía molesta. "¿Qué?" ella pregunto irritada. 

"Lo siento" dijo Akane. "Solamente me sorprendi, eso es todo." 

Shampoo puso las notas abajo y cerró su libro. "¿Por qué sorprendida? ¿Akane no piensa que Shampoo puede leer?" 

"Hey, tómalo con calma" dijo Ukyo en una voz que calmaba. "Ella no quiso decir eso." 

Shampoo miro ferozmente a las dos, pero se calmo. "Shampoo lo siente. Shampoo solamente cansada de que la gente piense que porque ella viene de aldea de Amazonas, o su japonés no es muy bueno, ella es estúpida. Ella No es estúpida." 

"Lo siento, Shampoo. No quise implicar algo así..." dije Akane. "Solamente no sabía que tu estuvieras interesada otras cosas además de las artes marcial y la cocinar." 

"¿Y Ranma?" Shampoo pregunto inocente. 

"Ella te gano con eso, Akane." 

"Es solamente por esa estúpida ley de las Amazonas" Akane tiro de regreso. 

Shampoo se erizo. "¿Por qué le importa a Akane? ¡Ella no quiere a Ranma. Desirlo muchas veces!" 

Antes de que Akane pudiera contestar a esa provocación, Ukyo saltó a tranquilisar las cosas un poco. "Si no es solamente la ley, Shampoo, ¿Porqué **estas** tu interesada en Ranma?" ella pregunto. 

Shampoo miro duramente a Ukyo, pero no podía ver ninguna amenaza en su expresión. Ella parecía genuinamente curiosa. "¿Ustedes realmente desean saber?" ella pregunto. 

Ukyo y Akane cabecearon. 

Shampoo miro por un momento la figura inconsciente en la cama. "Al principio, Shampoo apenas feliz de encontrar un marido fuerte. En Joketsuzoku, la mayoría de las guerreras expertas tienen apuros para encontrar maridos." 

"Se esta solo en la cima" dijo Akane. 

Shampoo pensó en éso. "Es así" ella dijo seriamente. "Puede ser muy solitario para el mejor combatiente, y nadie de su generación mejor que Shampoo. Nadie desea pasar vida sola." 

"¿Qué sobre Mousse?" Ukyo pregunto reservada. 

Shampoo resoplo. "Mousse... Mousse es niño. Siempre sera niño. Incluso si Shampoo quisiera a Mousse, Mousse no puede vencer a Shampoo. No puede casarse. Es la ley." 

"Pero él te ama" dijo Akane. "¿Es la ley realmente tan estricta?" 

"Shampoo no ama a él. ¡Pero la ley es buena ley! ¡Hace a Amazonas fuertes! ¡Debido a ley, Shampoo encontro a Ranma! ¡Ahora Shampoo no tiene que estar sola!" 

"¿Pero qué si Ranma no puede casarse contigo?" pregunto Akane. "Él tiene..." mirando a Ukyo, "... otras obligaciones." 

"Ranma **debe** casarse con Shampoo. Si no, Shampoo nunca podra ir de nuevo a la aldea. Nunca podra ir a casa." 

Akane y Ukyo intercambiaron vistazos. "¿Pero porqué Ranma? ¿Qué si alguien más te venciera en combate?" 

"Shampoo no quiere a otro." Ella se detuvo brevemente. "Ranma... Ranma tiene todo lo que Shampoo quiere en marido. Él fuerte, valiente, tiene buen corazón. Él incluso soportar a Bisabuela. Él ser padre de muchos niños fuertes." 

Akane suspiro. "Si Ranma... No, **cuando** Ranma este mejor, él puede no estar deacuerdo contigo. Hay otras opciones que él podría tomar." 

"Shampoo simplemente tiene la seguridad de que ella es la **mejor** opción, entonces, ¿No?" 

Akane parecía querer discutir el punto, pero Ukyo se levanto, tentada mientras a dejar a las dos matarse la una a la otra. "Podemos todas pelear por él despues, si ustedes quieren. Pero **no** aquí." ella dijo suavemente. "Por ahora, él nos necesita **a todas nosotras** para estar aquí con él. Después de todo, si Ranma muere, entonces nada de esto importara." 

La tensión que había creado entre Akane y Shampoo se derritió con esa advertencia. Ukyo estaba en lo cierto; habría tiempo para pelear despues. Ahora, solo tenian la esperansa de que hubiera aún alguien por quien pelear. 

*** ### ***

El mundo alrededor de ella, tal como era, comenzaba a romperse. Ranma-chica primero notó una borrosidad a lo lejos, mientras los detalles borrosos y se desvanecian en el vacío. Aunque habia silencio, Ranma-chica casi podía creer que el paisaje se rompía en un grande, y enojado enjambres de abejas, zumbando enojadas alrededor. Lo que fuera, no parecía bueno, y se venía acercando. 

"Oh, maldicion" dijo Ranma-chica "Tengo que llegar a la cima, AHORA." Ella miro tristemente hacia la cima del acantilado, solo dieciséis o diesisiete metros más. "Pero estoy tan cansado... tan cansado." Suspirando, ella alcanzó la siguiente roca. 

Ranma-chica miro hacia abajo, hacia el fondo del acantilado. Una vez insondable, el acantilado ahora desaparecia en un vórtice gris, Ranma-chica casi cayo mientras que un pedazo del acantilado cayo de su mano. La piedra cayó silenciosamente para ser tragada por el vórtice. _Ve lo menos posible_ Ranma-chica penso. _Sería tan fácil, solo dejarme ir, y todos mis problemas serían solucionados. No más maldicion. No más peleas con Akane. No más trampas de Shampoo. No más pelea con Kuno, o Ryoga, o cualquier otros. No más de líos causados por papa..._ Dormir, tal vez soñar... 

"Ser, o no ser..." _Rayos, la profesora Hinako estaba en lo cierto. Ese Shakespeare tenía una cotización para todo_ Ranma-chica penso. 

Cuanto más Ranma-chica pensa, menos atractiva la opción sonaba. Nunca otra vez ver uno de esas tan raras sonrisas de Akane; nunca otra vez probar el especial ramen de Shampoo, o el okonomiyaki de Ukyo; nunca otra vez oír a ninguna de ellas reir, o gritar; nunca decirle a su madre que el es su hijo, nunca otra vez saber el simple placer de un buen entrenamiento... 

"Ser, supongo" Ranma-chica dijo, mientras volvio a escalar con más intensidad. 

Si ella tenia que tener tres prometidas, tendría que tratar con eso. Tan malo como sus problemas parecían a veces, podían ciertamente ser peor. Incluso con la maldición, tenía justamente todo lo que realmente queria. De hecho, su verdadero problema no era lo que ella **no** tenía, sino que tenía demasiado. Mirandolo de esa manera, él parecía un tonto al quejarse. 

Cuando Ranma-chica había hecho casí arriba de ocho metros, miro de nuevo al acantilado. No estaba más lejos del vórtice que consumía todo, de hecho, parecía que el vórtice le ganaba. Ranma-chica trago difícilmente y redobló sus esfuerzos. Donde no había rocas para sujetarse, ella las hizo, perforando los agujeros en la roca cuando era necesario. Usando lo último de sus fuerzas, Ranma-chica se tiró sobre la cima del acantilado. 

*** ### ***

En la habitación de Ranma en el centro médico de Nerima, Ukyo, Shampoo y Akane estaban sentadas en silencio, manteniendo su vigilia. Ukyo leía una copia de "Kinen Hi". Akane tejia (_intentaba tejer_) algo, produciendo una deforme pero relativamente menos enredada masa, y Shampoo leía un antiguo texto alquimista chino. Ukyo fue la primera en notar que el ritmo del monitor cardiaco de Ranma comenzaba a fluctuar. Ella estaba al lado de la cabecera de Ranma en un parpadeo, sosteniendole una mano y dando una palmada al intercom para llamar a las enfermeras. 

Akane y Shampoo se le unieron en un momento. Las tres miraron ansiosamente sobre Ranma mientras que esperaban a que las enfermeras llegaran. ¿Este era? Los doctores les dijeron que cuando viniera un cambio, ése seria el momento crítico. ¿Ranma viviria, o este sería el final? Cada una deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él mejorara, y una expectativa casi tangible llenó el aire, como una carga de electricidad estática. 

El ritmo del monitor cardiaco no fue mucho tiempo regular, pero parecido ajustarse y comenzar. En alguna parte por la consola detrás de la cama, un alarmar comenzó a chillar. La respiracion de Ranma comenzó a ir más rápido y más baja, repitiendo el aumento en paso del monitor cardiaco. Un pequeño quejido escapó de el, y la mano que Ukyo sostenia se crispó brevemente. 

En el panel del monitor, un número de luces fueron de verde, a ámbar rojo. Ranma tomó una respiración más profundo, estremeciéndose al respirar, y se quedo inmóvil. Una segunda alarmar sonó mientras el monitor cardiaco dejo de registrar, exhibiendo solamente una línea recta. 

*** ### ***

El tiempo continuo. Ranma-chica había llegado a la cima del acantilado antes que el vórtice, pero no por más de algunos minutos. Si ella no salia de aquí pronto, perderia. Cuando trepo sobre el borde del acantilado, casi se cayó de espaldas otra vez ante la vista que la saludó. 

El paisaje que se estiró ante ella ahora era uno que conocía muy bien. Lo había visitado bastante a menudo en sus sueños, y pesadillas. Incluso lo había visitado una vez en persona, y en ese día profético, todo su mundo había sido rasgado de adentro hacia afuera. 

La meseta fue cubierta con pequeñas posas, centenares de ellas, estirandose por todo lo que el ojo podía ver. Los postes de bambú se levantaron aparentemente al azar en las posas, y la tierra. A un lado, ella podía ver los restos de una choza de paja que hace mucho habia caído a los caprichos del tiempo. 

Jyusenkyou. 

"No..." ella dijo suavemente. "No ésto... no otra vez..." 

Torpemente, ella avanzó a la primera de las posas malditas. Mirando en el agua, ella podía apenas ver su propio reflejo. Sin embargo, fue obscurecido parcialmente por otro reflejo, sobrepuesto sobre el suyo. Un pato la miró fijamente. Yahzu niichuan. 

Una por una, Ranma-chica comenzó a examinar las piscinas, buscando algun indicio, una cierta inspiración que le dejera que ella tenia que hacer después. Piscina tras piscina mostraba su reflejo, pero ninguna de ellas le daba alguna idea. Encontró la posa del wombat ahogado, la posa del mono ahogado y la posa del bandicoot ahogado. Incluso encontró la posa del cerdo ahogado. 

Otra posa le mostró el reflejo de un sin nombre de horrores que era seguro estaría frecuentando sus pesadillas en los años por venir. Pura, maldad irradiaba de la posa era todo sino tangible. 

Ella miraba en otra posa, y saltó hacía atrás por instinto al mirar fijamente el reflejo en ella. Mao niichuan. La posa del gato ahogado. Estaba tan asustada que casi cae por un pelo de rana en la posa detrás de ella. Cuando dio vuelta para mirar en ella, su padre la miraba fijamente. Por supuesto, no era realmente su padre; era Shon-mao niichuan, la posa del panda ahogado. No obstante, Ranma-chica no podía sacudirse el sentido que había acusación en la mirada del panda. 

Una brisa rizó las mangas de la camisa de Ranma-chica mientras que ella miró fijamente malumorada la imagen del panda. Todavía no había sonido, apenas el sentir del aire móvil, y la realización del correr del tiempo. Mirando para arriba, ella vio que el horizonte comenzaba a empañarse y a derretirse, como un pintura del agua dejada afuera en la lluvia. En poco tiempo, este mundo se iria, y a menos que ella lograra escapar, se irían con él. ¿Pero cómo? 

Una respuesta vino en un flash de intuición. Ella solamente tenia que encontrar la piscina correcta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Freneticamente, renovó su búsqueda. ¡Tiene que estar por aquí en alguna parte! Ella solamente esperaba que fuera una próxima, y no entre las piscinas que se disolvían a lo lejos, incluso mientras que ella miraba. 

Finalmente llego a una piscina que su reflejo la paró en seco an su camino. El rostro que la miró fijamente en la piscina era su propio rostro. No el que ella ahora usaba, sino su **verdadero** rostro; el rostro de Ranma hombre. Lo había encontrado. Finalmente, había encontrado el Nan niichuan, la posa del hombre ahogado. 

_¡Esta es!_ Ranma-chica se regosijo. _¡Esta es! ¡Ahora puedo ser normal otra vez, y continuar con mi vida!_ Ranma-chica se alisto, y, tomando una respiración profunda, salto a la piscina. 

Antes de que pudiera golpear la superficie, ella sabía que había tomado la opción incorrecta. En pánico, ella sujeto el poste de bambú que se levantó de las aguas del Nan niichuan y salto de regreso a tierra. Por un segundo, no pensó que iba a hacerlo, pero, a su inmensa relevación, cayo en la tierra seca. Era dura, pero seca. 

Ranma-chica le era difícil decir exactamente cómo había sabido que ésta era la piscina incorrecta. Una onda de sensaciones había venido sobre ella mientras se zambulló, una combinación de imágenes que su mente todavía intentaba clasificar. Hubo un sentimiento de paz, y quietud, como el que nunca habían sentido, y el olor, rico de tierra recientemente cavada. Pero hubo un frío, un frío que le enfrio los hueso hasta perforar la misma base. El instinto había tomado el control allí. 

Ranma-chica logro con fatiga ponerse de pie. Ahora sabía, o pensaba de todos modos, cual posa tenía que encontrar. Si todavía existió aquí. Ella comenzó a buscar otra vez. 

Reegresando por el camino por el que vino, la unica que queria estaba cerca de la posa del panda, pero había tantas, y ella tenia mucha prisa, eso que no podía recordar hace tanto tiempo donde estaba. Justamente cuando Ranma empezo a perder las esperanzas, la inspiración la golpeo. 

En un empujón, ella se detuvo y miro alrededor el paisaje que se desvanecia. Todo alrededor de ella, la nada seguia avanzando, cerrandose a su alrededor aún mientras observaba. Excepto... no, no se cerraba alrededor de **ella**, sino en punto justo... **ALLÍ**. Ranma-chica corrio hacia el centro de la zona segura tan rápidamente como podía. Tenía que estar en lo cierto. No había más tiempo, si no lo estaba. 

Ranma-chica se detuvo en la piscina en el centro de un oasis que rápidamente se encogia en el caos. Mirando en sus profundidades, se dio cuenta al ver que solamente mostró un reflejo. Su reflejo. **SU** propio reflejo. _Hora de terminar. Es ésto... o nada_ ella pensó. Por segunda vez, Ranma se hundió en el Nyan niichuan, la posa de la chica ahogada. 

El dolor era increíble. Ranma-chica podía sentirse endurecer como si se paralizara, una agonía que quemaba su camino a través de su pecho mientras se hundia, y la oscuridad la reclamaba. _Maldición_ ella pensó. _Y estaba tan seguro..._ y no hubo nada. 

[**_Fin de la parte 9_**] 


	10. Despertar

Ranma ½:

**ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

Parte 10: Despertar 

_por Zen _

Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki 

_**Nota del traducctor**_: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

© Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko.  
Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Shogakukan, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.  
Derechos Reservados ® 1996 de la historia - James Bateman ©

*** ### ***

Ukyo se sentía desamparada, Ranma moría antes de sus ojos, y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. ¡No era justo! ¡Él había atravésado por tanto! ¡Por algun milagro, él había sobrevivido al accidente, la cirugía, diez días en coma, maldición, simplemente no podía terminar así! ¡Ella no podía perderlo otra vez! ¡No así!. 

Shampoo solamente estaba de pie en silencio en shock, mirando fijamente aún a Ranma. La aguda alarmar, los sollozos estrangulados de Akane y Ukyo, ella no oía ninguno de ello. Con cada fibra de su ser, ella rogó a cualesquier dios que pudiera escucharla; Dejara a Ranma Vivir. 

Akane vio la mirada en los ojos de Ukyo y sentía su corazón en su garganta. Ranma estaba muerto. No se parecía ser verdad. ¡Esto no podía suceder! ¡Éste no es el modo como la historia se supone debia terminar! Akane hizo lo que ella hacia mejor cuando se sentia desamparada. Ella se enojo. "Maldición, Ranma" ella sollosaba, "¡Si te mueres ahora, yo... yo... yo nunca te volvere a hablar!" 

Ukyo y Shampoo dieron vuelta para mirar fijamente a Akane, que miraba al piso avergonzada. No fue hasta que Ukyo sintio a Ranma apretar su mano que ninguna de ellas noto que el monitor cardiaco una vez más leía su pulso. 

*** ### ***

Ranma mandiló nuevamente dentro de la sensación del sentimiento incómodo como un acerico. Las tentativas al movimiento se encontraron con poco o nada de éxito, y todo su cuerpo se sentia como si estubiera bajo un par de toneladas de rocas. _Maldición el acantilado se derrumbó sobre mí después de todo_ él pensó. Finalmente, Ranma logro abrir los ojos, apenas un poco. Fue saludado con una borrosa luz, enmascarada parcialmente por tres borrosas sombras que veian sobre él. Después de un momento, él parpadeo, y el mundo comenzó lentamente a enfocarse. 

Los primeros sonidos que él estuvo consciente de oír eran gritos de asombro desiguales, como si alguien hubiera estado reteniendo la respiración por demasiado tiempo. Había voces, pero él tenía apuros para logra entender lo que se dijo, y él no tenía idea de quien lo decía. Mientras que el tiempo pasó y más de sus alrededores comenzaron a tener sentido, las voces se ajustaban en patrones reconocibles. 

Voz De Ukyo:"¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¡Oh, gracias a dios!" 

Voz De Shampoo:"¡Haiyaah! ¡Shampoo tan feliz!" 

Voz De Akane:"¡Ranma!" entonces más suavemente, "Ranma... lo siento." 

Gradualmente, mientras su visión se despejó, Ranma podía ver a tres rostros muy preocupados mirandolo fijamente. 

"¿Donde... donde estoy...?" él logro decir al fin. Su voz era un poco más que un susurro. 

La única respuesta que él consiguió enseguida era el sollozo aliviado de tres chicas muy cansadas, mientras el valor de una semana de emociones encerradas se rompió libremente. Antes de que Ranma pudiera hacer otra pregunta, un pequeño ejército de doctores y enfermeras entro, y apartando a las chicas suavemente, comenzó a hacer un chequeo de su paciente nuevamente despierto. 

*** ### ***

Ukyo, Akane y Shampoo estaban de pie mirando ansiosamente mientras que el grupo de doctores empujó y picó a Ranma, sacando quejidos adoloridos ocasionales y un guñido peculiar o dos. Los doctores murmuraban reservado entre sí, y dando instrucciones a varia enfermeras del tipo de personas que estaban esperando listas para ayudar. Ninguna de las chicas podía decir una palabra de lo que se decía. Finalmente, uno de los doctores se compadecio de ellas y fue a explicarles qué sucedia. Mientras que él se acercó, los otros recolectaban sus herramientas y se retiraban, a excepción de una enfermera que preparaba un par de hipodermicas con mirada traviesa. 

Antes de que el doctor pudíera incluso abrir la boca, se encontro con un torrente de preguntas de las ansiosas chicas. Finalmente, él levanto sus manos en señal de rendición. "Por favor, por favor..." él dijo. "Déjenme hablar, después intentaré responder a sus preguntas... una a la vez" él agregó. 

Ansiosas, las chicas esperaron a oír lo que tenía que decir el doctor. 

"Primero que nada" él comenzó, "Como ustedes ya han notado, Ranma salio del coma. A menos que haya un cambio drástico en las próximas veinticuatro horas, me siento seguro de decir que él está fuera de peligro inmediato." 

Los suspiros de alivio al recibir las noticias hicieron al doctor sonreir. "Además, mientras tendremos que hacerle algunas pruebas para estar seguros, no parece tener ningun daño cerebral o pérdida de la memoria. En este punto, esperamos que Ranma tenga una recuperación completa tan rápido como su cuerpo pueda curarse. Él es un joven notable. Ahora, ¿Hay alguna pregunta?" 

Ukyo fue la primera. "Doctor" ella pregunto, "¿Nos permitirá permanecer con él?" 

"No veo ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Mientras el paciente no se oponga." 

Akane fue la siguiente. "¿Cuando Ranma podrá venir a casa?" ella pregunto. 

"Bueno, queremos mantenerlo bajo observación por un rato, pero probablemente él puede irse al terminar en una semana o diez días. ¿Es bastante pronto para usted?" 

"¡Si!" Akane contesto. "Grasias" 

No quedando fuera, Shampoo también tenía una pregunta. "¿Cuándo dejara usted a Ranma comer verdadera comida otra vez? ¡Shampoo desea hace especial ramen para él! No puede sentirse mejor comiendo comida del hospital. ¡Yuck!" 

El doctor tuvo que sonreír otra vez a eso. "Él podra comer alimentos sólidos otra vez después de tres o cuatro días. Entonces hable conmígo, y determinare sus restricciones dietéticas, hasta que él este bien" 

"¡Haiyaah!" Shampoo dijo. 

"Una cosa más. No se sorprendan si Ranma duerme mucho durante los próximos días. Su cuerpo a pasado por mucho, y tomará la mayor parte de su energía para curarse. Es perfectamente normal en casos como este. Ahora me iré, pero regresare a examinarlo despues." 

Mientras el doctor salido del cuarto, Ukyo, Shampoo y Akane se reunieron alrededor de la cama de Ranma. Ranma levanto la mirada e hizo muecas soñolientas. "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ganamos? Ustedes chicas se ven terribles." 

"Tu no te ves mejor, Ranma." Ukyo contesto feliz. 

Ranma miro a Akane, y su expresión era seria. "Akane" él dijo, "Lo siento... Nunca quise lastimarte..." Los ojos de Ranma comenzaron a cerrarse a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos. Él intentaba permanecer despierto, pero simplemente no tenía energía. "Nunca... nunca quise lastimar... lastimar a ninguna de ustedes..." y entonces Ranma cayo dormido en silencio. 

"Lo sé, Ranma..." dijo Akane suavemente, "Nosotras lo sabemos." 

*** ### ***

La recuperación de Ranma era increíblemente rápida. Sorprendiendo a los doctores continuamente en el modo en el cual su cuerpo se curaba. Contusiones que habría permanecido en cualquier persona normal por semanas comenzaban a desaparecer. Las cicatrices quirúrgicas cambiaban para convertirse en poco más que líneas rosadas. La hinchazón y la inflamación irían bajando casi tan rápido como se veia. Con todo, los doctores estuvieron altamente satisfechos con los resultados. Uno o dos de ellos aun murmuraban sobre análisis de sangre, y sueros patentados de vez en cuando. 

Cuando Akane y Ukyo les contaron algunas de las cosas que Ranma habia hecho en el curso de su entrenamiento, casi no lo creían. Uno de los doctores expresó la opinión que Ranma simplemente no podía ser humano. 

*** ### ***

Una vez que la noticia de que la condición de Ranma mejoraba se expandia, las visitas comenzaron. 

Genma fue a visitar a su hijo con un Soun con lagrimas en los ojos. Por alguna razón él no puso su dedo en marcha, Ranma estaba realmente aliviado de ver a su padre. Soun parecía que él hiba a decir algo cuando vio a Ukyo y Shampoo que estaban allí, pero un feroz mirada de Akane lo callo. Ninguno de ellos callo lo feliz que estaba de ver que la alianza Saotome/Tendo estaba segura. 

El Dr. Tofu entro para ver a su paciente más regular, y para comprobar su progreso. Él estaba realmente contento con el índice de recuperación de Ranma. Afortunadamente para Ranma, el Dr. Tofu ya se había ido cuando Kasumi entro. 

Incluso Nabiki fue... "Después de todo" ella dijo. "¡Odiaría perder mi fuente primaria de ingresos! De hecho, iria mas lejos hasta decir que no podría creerlo." Ella se detuvo brevemente y miro por un breve momento a su hermana menor, trabajando en su tejido. Ella bajó su voz. "Realmente no desearía ver que algo te sucediera, Ranma." 

La frase de Nabiki fue hecha cuando Kuno vino a hacer una visita. Ranma realmente no se sentía como para tratar con él aún, pero Kuno era insistente. Él tenía un boleto, él demandó, vendido por Nabiki Tendo. Había pagado mucho por él, y pretendia utilizarlo. Ranma finalmente decidío que el modo más rápido de librarse de él era dejarlo entrar. 

Kuno barrio el cuarto con su usual egotista poesia. Una vez más, Ranma se preguntaba cómo lograba que su cabeza a travésara las puertas. Kuno miro ferozmente a su rival por un momento antes de hablar. 

"Asi... que vives después de todos. Verdad, Saotome, los dioses ha sido misericordiosos contigo." Kuno se detuvo brevemente por un golpe, mirando fijamente hacia el espacio. "Akane dijo que si tu morias, también la pelirroja se marchitaría..." Ranma miro queriendo decir algo a Akane, que hizo muecas para contestarle. Ranma fruncio el ceño. Kuno parecía serío. "No sé que fuerza tienes sobre ella, Saotome, pero oye esto; ¡Yo Kuno Tatewaki juro que lo rompere! ¡La liberaré de tu malvada magia aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!" 

Ranma giro sus ojos. El idiota todavía no lo entiende. Después de que Kuno salio del cuarto, Ranma se inclinó hacia Akane y dijo, "¿Akane, me haces un favor?" Akane cabeceó expectativa. "Cerciorate de que Nabiki sepa que si vende un boleto a Kodachi... La estrangularé." 

Akane le enseño la lengua, pero ella todavía hacía muecas. 

*** ### ***

Ranma se alegro cuando el doctor le dijo que él podía comer alimento sólido otra vez. Entonces recordó donde estaba, y su entusiasmo por la idea disminuyó considerablemente. Él nunca había oído algo bueno sobre la comida del hospital. Él se imagino que puede incluso ser casi tan mala como lo que Akane cocinaba, pero por una vez fuera lo bastante sensato para no decir nada. 

Cuando vino la hora de comer, Ranma estaba un poco aprensivo, pero las enfermeras con las bandejas de la cena pasaron su habitación. Ranma estaba un poco confundido. Él recordó que el doctor le dijo que él tendría verdadera comida hoy. Él todavía trataba de entender esto cuando un carro vino rodando al cuarto, pero éste era empujado por Shampoo. Él levanto la mirada curioso. 

Shampoo sonrió y levantó la tapa de la primera bandeja en su carro. El olor de ramen caliente golpe a Ranma como uno de los bonboris de Shampoo, su boca comenzó a gotear y su estómago gruñó. Shampoo puso la bandeja delante de él con un adorno, le dio una servilleta y algunos palillos, y dio un paso atrás con aire satisfecho. 

Ranma la miraba asombrado. "¿Tu cocinaste esto Shampoo?" él pregunto. 

Shampoo cabeceó. "Doctor dijo que no tienes que comer comida del hospital. Come la comida de Shampoo en lugar de otra. Él dice que Ranma bastante fuerte para ramen hoy, quizá más mañana." 

El efusivo agradecimiento de Ranma fue algo amortiguado. Es difícil hablar claramente con tu boca llena. Shampoo sonrió y le dio el siguiente platillo. 

*** ### ***

La mañana siguiente fue marcado otra marca en la recuperación de Ranma. Por primera vez desde que su destrosado cuerpo había sido llevado al centro médico, le iba a ser permitido a Ranma estar de pie e intentar caminar. Akane habia convenido ayudar y reprender al paciente (_"Ahora **hay** estas en tu elemento" Ukyo había observado_) en lo que los doctores le habían dicho que esperar. 

"Recuerda, Ranma" ella decía, "El doctor dijo que esto va a ser dificil para tí al principio, has pasado por mucho, y has estado inconsciente por una semana, no esperes saltar arriba y abajo, ¿Correcto?" 

Ranma giro sus ojos y parecía impaciente. "¿Podemos comensar con esto por favor, **enfermera**?" él pregunto. 

Akane se erizó. "Ranma, eres resistente pero no indestructible, sabes." 

"Hum." Ranma dijo. "Pasa un par de semanas en cama y ve que tan paciente eres **tú**." Él se quito la sabana y se incorporó. Una onda de vértigos le vino, pero pasó rápidamente. 

"¿Ves?" Akane dijo. "¡Por favor, ten cuidado!" 

"Hum." Ranma dijo otra vez. Él saltó agraciado en sus pies y se quedo de pie sonriendo a Akane. La sonrisa desaparecio rápidamente mientras Ranma adquirio un divertido color gris y comenzó a dudar. Abatido una vez y cayo adelante, directo a los brazos extendidos de Akane. Ella lo sostuvo hasta que comenzó a recuperar su equilibrio. 

"Idiota" ella dijo suavemente. 

Ranma abrió su boca para emitir su respuesta común, pero se la trago. Hubo un tono calido en la voz de Akane que él había gustado completamente. Mirando en los ojos de ella y Ranma se encontró mareado otra vez. Akene lo sostuvo hasta que pasó y él pudo una vez más estar de pie por si mismo. Su irritación disuelta y él sonrieron incierto. 

"Grasias, Akane..." 

Akane le hizo una mueca y dio un paso atras. "¡Vamos, ahora!" ella dijo, con una risita en su voz. "¡No aflojes!" 

Ranma hizo una mueca para contestar y caminó cautelosomente para seguir. 

*** ### ***

El día que él caminó otra vez, hubo okonomiyaki de Ukyo para la cena. Ranma comió como un hombre poseído, dandole mucho gusto a Ukyo. No había ciertamente nada mal con el apetito de Ranma, y todos los doctores convinieron que era evidente que el paciente hacía excelente progresos. El humor había cambiado en los ultimos días de aprensivo a celebración. 

*** ### ***

Ranma trabajaba muy duro para restaurar su sistema a un régimen diario de ejercicio, y cuanto más duro él se empujó, mejor se sentía. Él era el único que no estaba enteramente satisfecho con su progreso, aun despues de solamente un par de días de esos primeros pasos a tientas y su régimen de actividad actual en los pasillos del hospital y su entrenamiento en los cuartos del ejercicio. 

Las tardes eran una alegría para Ranma. Después de un buen día de entrenamiento, él realmente gozó reclinarse y escuchar a Ukyo léerle uno de sus mangas, apenas hablando reservado con una o más de las chicas, o aún escuchar mientras las chicas hablaron entre sí. 

De hecho, él había decidido que esta última semana había sido una de las más agradable que el podia recordar. Lo sorprendió que sus tres prometidas hubieran estado juntas por tanto tiempo con tan poca fricción. _Es realmente malo que no pudiera ser así todo el tiempo._ él pensó. _Si ellas continuaran siempre tan bien, mi vida sería un paraiso._

No se podia decir que todo había ido tan bien todo el tiempo. En un punto hubo una discusión entre Akane y Shampoo que Ranma había temido podia llegar a los golpes. Ranma había gemido en voz alta y ambas chicas habían estado inmediatamente a su lado, con su propio desacuerdo olvidado. 

Ranma se tomo su tiempo para gozar de la calma mientras duraba. 

*** ### ***

En la tarde un día antes de lo programado para que Ranma saliera del hospital, una enfermera llego al cuarto llevando una bandeja llena de botellas pequeñas, un tazón y una esponja, y una jarra grande de agua. Ella les pidio a las chicas que salieran. Había algunas pruebas que ella tenía instrucciones de realizar, ella dijo, y algunas medicinas para que Ranma tome. Además, era hora del baño del paciente. Y prometidas o no, no habría sido apropiado que permanecieran en el cuarto. Las chicas aceptaron esperar afuera, pero bajo suaves protestas. 

Mientras ellas salieron del cuarto, Ranma protestaba en voz alta que él no necesitó ninguna prueba, él no deseaba medicina, agradeciendo, que él podía **ciertamente** bañar solo, y pidiendo por favor que lo deje solo. Dirigieron al salón enfrente de la estación de las enfermeras para esperar. Ukyo se sentó con su manga mientras que Akane reasumió su tejido. Ella trabajaba en una bufanda esta vez, y hasta ahora, no había tenido un enredo, ni había caído una sola puntada. Shampoo decidía regresar al Nekohanten y traer la cena para ellas. El apetito que Ranma habia tenia esa tarde habia sido particularmente bueno. 

Acababan de esperar algun tiempo cuando un grito hizo eco en el pasillo en dirección de la habitación de Ranma. Akane y Ukyo se miraron una a la otra, y después miron el pasillo. Mientras que miraban, la puerta de Ranma se abrio volando, y una enfermera muy pálida salio corriendo por el vestíbulo, aún gritando hasta el tope de sus pulmones. 

Ukyo parpadeo y se inclinó hacia Akane. "¿Qué apuestas a que ella derramo esa jarra sobre él?" ella pregunto susurrando. Akane solamente podía cabecear. 

Akane trotó alejandose para encontrar un poco de agua caliente mientras que Ukyo miraba adentro a una Ranma-chica húmeda y enojada. "¡Parece que todo a regresado a la normalidad!" ella dijo. Ranma-chica solamente la miro enojada. 

[_**Fin de la parte 10**_] 


	11. Bienvenido a Casa

Ranma ½:

**ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

Parte 11: Bienvenido a Casa 

_por Zen _

Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki 

_**Nota del traducctor**_: Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor Zen te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

© Basado en los personajes y situaciones creados por Takahashi Rumiko.  
Ranma ½ y sus personajes son propiedad de Shogakukan, círculo de la animación de Kitty, y Takahashi Rumiko.  
Derechos Reservados ® 1996 de la historia - James Bateman ©

*** ### ***

Finalmente, el día había venido para que Ranma regresara a casa. Él estaba feliz de dejar el centro médico, pero de alguna manera, estaba triste de ver el final de la semana. Había sido tan pacífica. Ranma estaba seguro que él podía acostumbrarse a una paz como esta. No obstante, el precio marcado era demasiado alto. No había pesares. Solamente esperaba poder manejar sus relaciones de la reincidencia en absoluto tan profundamente un lío mientras habían estado previamente. Él sabía que iba a tener que trabajar en ser más paciente, y más comprensión. Si eso era lo que se necesitaba para hacer sonrisa a Akane más a menudo, entonces él iba a hacer un intento. 

Akane había estado en el dojo y había regresado con algunas ropas para él usara en casa. Ella había traído pantalones y zapatos, y una de sus camisas favoritas. Ella no había podido encontrar alguno de sus shorts, así que ella hizo una parada y había comprado un par nuevos de boxers. Le había tomado todo el autocontrol de Ranma para solamente sonreir y agradecerle cuando él los había visto. ¡Pequeños corazones! ¡Realmente! ¡Un hombre simplemente no usa cosas como esta! No obstante, no era como si alguien fuera a verlos, y había sido un gesto muy amable de su parte. Y por una vez, él había logrado no estropearlo. Las cosas se veian definitivamente para arriba. 

Ranma recostado en su cama y miraba mientras sus prometidas empacaban sus cosas en los preparativos para su salida. Después de empacar, él se vistio, y todos caminaria juntos de regreso al dojo. El rumor decia que había un partido previsto que el igualar, y Ranma no estaba seguros si mirar hacia adelante, o preocuparse de que eso podia ser una bomba nuclear. 

Shampoo y Akane acabaron de empacar primero, y se dirigieron hacia el área del salón a través de la estación de enfermeras para esperar. Ukyo acabado de empacar lo último de sus cosas y Ranma destello una mueca mientras ella se dirigió también hacia el salón. Antes de que ella llegara a la puerta, Ranma la llamó. 

"Ukyo, espera, por favor." 

Ukyo fijó su paquete abajo y se sentó en la cama al lado de Ranma. Ella lo miro curiosamente, esperando ver lo que él deseaba. 

Ranma cayó su voz, y miro furtivamente alrededor, casi como si él estuviera asustado de que alguien pudiera oír lo que tenia que decir. Por supuesto, él apenas puede estar asustado de esa misma cosa. 

"¿Ukyo, recuerdas lo que hablábamos en tu restaurante justo antes de que me atropellaran? ¿Sobre si amo o no a Akane?" 

Ukyo cabeceó. Ella recordaba esa conversación particular **muy** bien. 

"He estado pensando mucho sobre eso los ultimos días. Pienso... Pienso que tal vez puedo... No tiene ningún sentido. Ella puede ser tan... tan frustrante a veces, pero cuando veo su sonrisa hace que todos eso se devanesca. Ella realmente es linda cuando sonríe, sabes..." 

Ukyo intentaba difícilmente mantener una expresión neutral. Hay un gran, y duro nudo se formara en la boca de su estómago. Todos sus sueños se estrellaban alrededor de sus oídos, pero al mismo tiempo, ella ahora estaba aquí, oyendo éstos... éstos **terrible** secretos, porque Ranma **confiaba** en ella. No confiándo en si misma para hablar, ella asintio para que Ranma continúara. 

"Por supuesto" Dijo Ranma bromeando, "Si le dices algo de esto a ella, lo negaré." 

Ukyo logro una palida sonrisa a éso. "No te preocupes, Ranma... tu secreto esta seguro conmígo." 

La expresión de Ranma era seria. "Lo sé, Ukyo. Tu has sido la amiga con la que he podido contar siempre." 

Ukyo comenzó a levantarse. "Mejor ire a reunirme con las demás, supongo que..." ella comenzó. 

Ranma tomo su muñeca antes de que ella pudiera realmente moverse. "Por favor, Ukyo... espera. Hay más que quiero... no, más que **necesito** decirte." 

Ukyo parecía un poco incómoda, pero asintio, y no hizo ninguna nueva movimiento por irse. 

Ranma se detuvo brevemente por un momento, intentando reunir sus pensamientos. "Tu de toda la gente sabe justamente cuántas penas me ha causado pápa con todo este asunto del matrimonio..." 

Ukyo asintio otra vez. Ella realmente sabia. 

"Bien, el problema es más complicado que éso... Veras, también he estado pensando mucho en otra pregunta que tu me hiciste... Si pienso que es **importante** que ame a la persona con la que me casare." 

_Oh dios, aquí viene_ pensó Ukyo. _¡Maldición, Ranma, **Yo te amo** también! ¡Más que Akane!_

"Solamente supongamos por un minuto que yo **amo** a Akane lo suficiente para casarme con ella... Pápa sería feliz, el Sr. Tendo sería feliz, Akane puede ser feliz, o ella no puede. Ella tendría que amarme también, ¿No? ¿Quiero decir no es tambien importante que la persona con la que me case me ame también?" 

"Bueno, sí... Supongo..." Ukyo concedió... 

"¿Pero lo ves? No sé si Akane me ama o no. La mayor parte del tiempo no pienso que le agrade, dejando solo el amor a mi. Entonces si me casara con ella, estaría haciendola miserable... y no deseo hacer eso..." 

Ukyo pensó en decirle a Ranma sobre las conversaciones que ella habia tenido con Akane mientras que él todavía estaba en coma, pero decidido que ella no podia traicionar la confianza de Akane más de lo que ella podia traicionar la de Ranma. Además, Akane no había sido más definida en sus sentimientos de lo que Ranma hacia. Lo mejor era no entrometerse. 

"Por otra parte, hay el honor." Ranma continuo. "¡Todas ustedes aseguran que su propia demanda es la más válida, y no sé quién esta en lo correcto! La demanda de los Tendo es la más vieja, así que el señor Tendo esta seguro que Akane es el verdadero compromiso." 

Ranma se detuvo brevemente para tomar una respiración y para tomar un muy **cuidadoso** sorbo de agua. "Entonces tenemos a Shampoo... Según las leyes de su tribu, ella y yo debemos casarnos ya. La única cosa que me salva allí es que estamos en Japón, no en China." 

Ukyo asintio otra vez, aún no confiándo en si misma para hablar, o sabiendo que diría si lo hiciera. 

"Eso te deja a tí, Ukyo." Ranma se detuvo brevemente por un momento, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. "Cuando tu papá hizo ese trato con pápa para que nos casaramos, él puso su yattai como dote... y pápa lo **tomó**. Para que el honor sea satisfecho, **Tendria** que casarme contigo, ¡También!" 

_Asi que... asi es como se siente la taquicardia_ Penso Ukyo de una manera separada. 

"¿Ves, Ukyo? Aun sin considerar el amor, no puedo ganar. Si me caso con una para satisfacer el honor, entonces el honor se pierde en las otras dos. El amor solamente hace las cosas peor. Quiero decir que pienso que puede ser que ame a Akane, pero ¿Que realmente, es amor?" 

"¿Qué quieres decir?" El amor es... bueno... amor." 

"Uh huh" dijo Ranma. "Ahora ves. He oído todas las cosas que el amor se supone es... Tú sabe, si tú ama a alguien entonces quieres estar cerca de esa persona, deseas protegerla, quisieras que fueran feliz y todo eso. Y por supuesto, cuando es feliz, se supone que tú te sientes bien, y si esta triste, tú te sientes mal." 

"¿Así? Eso parece ir bastante en linea recta hacia mí." Ukyo dijo. 

"¿Lo hace?" Ranma pregunto. "¿Dónde termina la amistad, y comienza el amor? Ukyo, cuando tenia seis años, tu era mi mejor amiga. ¡De regreso entonces incluso no sabía que eras una chica! Pero me sentía de esa manera sobre tí entonces, y tambien ahora." 

La cabeza de Ukyo destello. "¡¿Qu... Que?!" 

"¿Ves? No importa con quién me case, alguien que me importa saldra lastimado. Y no tengo ninguna idea de qué hacer sobre eso." Ranma miro lejos a la distancia por un momento. 

"¿Que estas diciendo, Ranma?" 

Ranma suspiro. "Sabes, hable con la jefa de enfermeras el otro día." 

El cambio de asunto tomo a Ukyo desprotegida. "¿Lo hiciste?" 

"Si. Ella me dijo que cuando me trajeron aquí, tu estabas aquí esperandome. Que has permanecido conmígo todo el tiempo que he estado aquí." 

Ukyo parecía desconcertada. "Bueno..." 

"Yo no soy muy bueno en esta clase de cosa, tú lo sabes. No hablo mucho sobre cómo me siento porque, bueno... es solamente porque no es algo que los hombres hacen. Además de eso, la mayor parte del tiempo no estoy incluso seguro de mis sentimientos. Pero significa mucho para mí, Ukyo. Significa mucho saber que tu estaba aquí para mí, cuándo te necesité más." 

"A veces, pienso que soy peor que Kuno. Él se divide el mismo, entre no poder elegir entre Akane y su 'pelirroja'... ¿Soy alguien diferente?" 

"Bueno, por una cosa, Ranma, todas nosotras te **queremos** a tí. ¿Puede Kuno decir eso?" 

"¿Eso se supone hacer las cosas más fáciles?" Ranma sonrió tristemente y apreto la mano de Ukyo. "Si elijo, lastimo a la gente que me importa. Si **no** elegir, lastimó a la gente que me importa. Ese es un juego resistente a ganar. El único movimiento seguro ahora, es no jugar." 

"Puedo esperar." dijo Ukyo. 

Ranma la miro difícilmente. "¿Por cuánto tiempo? Ésta es una decisión que no tengo ninguna prisa en hacer, por muchas razones obvias. Si ustedes chicas fuera astutas, encontrarían a alguien mas. Todos seríamos muy felices." 

"Supongo que ninguna de nosotras es tan brillantes" Ranma hizo una mueca de dolor, pero Ukyo había estado sonriendo mientras ella lo dijo. 

"Algún día... algún día yo **tendre** que decidir. Ese día esta muy lejos, espero, pero **vendra**. Cuando lo haga..." Ranma echó un vistazo en la dirección que Akane y Shampoo habían tomado algunos minutos antes, "Cuando lo haga, habra probablemente un mayor evento de Pareja Sucia." 

Él suspiro y levanto la mirada a Ukyo. "Ukyo, por favor. Intenta... intenta encontrar a alguien más. Alguien que pueda ser perfecto para tí." 

La expresión de Ukyo era ilegible. "¿Eso es... eso es lo qué realmente quieres, Ranma?" ella pregunto con una voz pequeña. 

"Lo qué quiero" Ranma dijo suavemente, "Es que tú sea feliz. No puedo prometer que podré darte lo qué tu quieres." 

"Estoy dispuesta a tomar mi oportunidad." 

"¿Es tu ultima palabra?" 

Ukyo cabeceo. 

"Me temia eso. Ahora estoy seguro" Ranma suspiro. 

"¿Es realmente tan malo, Ranma?" 

Ranma le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Supongo que podría ser peor." 

"¿Así que, que vas a hacer ahora?" 

"¿Hacer? ¿Qué **puedo** hacer? Todavía no tengo ninguna respuestas. Todavía realmente no sé cómo me siento sobre Akane o qué sucederá mañana. Lo que **se** es que tu estaba aquí para mí, y que siempre estaras. Sé que eres mi mejor amiga; quizás la única amiga verdadera que he tenido siempre." 

"No importa qué depare el futuro, no importa con quién me case, yo solamente quisiera que supieras..." Ranma se detuvo brevemente y tomó una respiración profunda. "Solamente quisiera que supieras que yo... que yo... que si yo me casara contigo, sé por lo menos que me estaría casando con alguien a quien **_yo amo_**. Dios ayudame." 

Mientras Ranma cayo de espaldas en su almohada, Ukyo dejo salir la respiración que ella no se habia dado cuenta que había estado sosteniendo. Una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol se formo en su rostro. Al fin ella sabía, sabía que Ranma sabía cómo ella se sentía, y que él la amaba también. Ella sabía que no significaba que se casarían, pero era un buen comienzo. Después de un momento, ella estaba un poco mas seria, y bajo la mirada a él. 

"Te das cuenta, por supuesto, que nada ha cambiado. Todavía tiene tres prometidas. Todavía tiene tu maldición, y todavía tiene que ocuparte de los gustos de Kuno y Happousai. Tu vida sigue siendo un lío. Una vez que salgas de esta habitación, todo va a ser como de costumbre." 

Ranma sonrió cansado. "Lo sé. ¿Solamente hasme un favor, sí?" 

"Dime." 

"No dejes que Akane te vea esa mueca... Éste es un lugar agradable y todo, pero no tengo ningún deseo de volver tan pronto." 

La sonrisa de Ukyo se ensanchó por un momento antes de que ella adoptara una expresión más seria. Sin embargo la sonrisa no dejó sus ojos. Ella lo abrazó. "_Bienvenido a casa, Ranma. Bienvenido a casa._" 

[**Fin**] 

¡Gracias por leerlo!  
Envía por favor tus comentarios, críticas, y grandes cristales de dilithium a: 

Ayanami@mindspring.com 

o Snailmail  
c/o Anime*Niacs  
244 Primera Avenida del Sur  
Franklin, TN 37064

*** ### ***

**Notas Del Autor:**

Éste es el primer fanfic que Zen realmente empezo, y el primero que realmente ha acabado. El siguiente esta ya medio hecho, pero no se sabe cuánto tiempo tomará. De hecho, hay no menos de la mitad de una docena en proceso... _ 

Zen espera que ustedes lo disfruten. Zen descubrio que escribir lo... entretiene. 

Algunas notas para continuidad fuera de aquí: 

La historia ocurre alguna vez antes del volumen 36 del manga, donde Nodoka descubre sobre la maldición de Ranma. En el fanfic de Zen, Nodoka todavía no sabe nada. 

De hecho, por lo que respecta a Zen, los cuatro volúmenes pasados del manga **nunca sucedieron** (_Zen los tiene, Zen disfruto leyéndolos, pero entonces, Zen también tiene una copia del Viaje a las Estrellas V_) 

"Ranma-chica" es utilizado por el narrador para referirse a la forma de mujer de Ranma. NADIE en los fanfics de Zen lo utiliza mientras se refieren a Ranma a excepción de Happousai. Cuando otro personaje se refiere a Ranma, dicen siempre Ranma, ellos se dirigen siempre a ella como Ranma, Ranma se refiere a si mismo como Ranma. Solamente el narrador utiliza Ranma-chica. Si ustedes encuentran un error de Zen aquí, señálenlo por favor. Gracias. 

Zen también quisiera disculparse formalmente a Shimazu Saeko, el Seiyuu que da a Kodachi su voz ahh... **distintiva**. Zen nunca ha podido pasar encima de una línea recta. (_Zen nunca ha podido olvidar esa risa._) 

Zen desea agradecer a Richard Lawson y Sebastian Weinberg, quienes benevolentemente se ofrecieron voluntariamente a vadear a través de esta suciedad primero, y señalando un número de hoyos que necesitaron ser llenados antes de abrir el fanfic al público en general. Son también responsables de la eliminación de algunos pedacitos que **nunca** deben haber visto la luz de un monitor de computadora. Habría sido mucho peor sin su ayuda y estímulo. ^ _ ^ 

Zen sugiere que ustedes lean sus fanfics, si no lo han hecho ya. Ambos son escritores mucho mejores que Zen. 

_**ADVERTENCIA DEL TRADUCTOR:**_ Las paginas a continuacion asi como los fanfics que contienen estan en ingles asi que no se hagan muchas ilusiones y mejor terminen de leer todos los fanfic que hay en esta pagina antes de ir a verlos, claro que si sabes ingles no hay problema. 

Richard puede ser encontrado 

y Sebastian puede ser encontrado en:  
http://enterprise.mathematik.uni-essen.de/~bastian/ 

Perdonen por favor a Zen por su inclinación pro-Ukyo. Los fans de Akane pueden consolarse con saber que después de esta historia, sus oportunidades sigue siendo bastante buenas (_claro hasta un año despues cuando comiensa la saga de "__Un largo y tortuosos camino_"). Ella puede no estar tan bien en el siguiente. 


End file.
